


Zaboravili Dvorac

by AsturiesLangreo



Series: Zaboravili Dvorac [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsturiesLangreo/pseuds/AsturiesLangreo
Summary: 中世纪300+岁腹黑吸血鬼洛与现代18岁抑郁症学生Mo相遇在一座古老的城堡里……





	1. Zaboravili Dvorac

**Author's Note:**

> 严重OOC预警！  
剧情冗杂拖沓预警！  
第一次瞎写肯定天雷滚滚Bug满满预警！

克罗地亚伊斯特拉地区广袤的森林中有一座名为弗萨肯的古堡，传说此堡是17世纪末一位名为德扬.洛夫伦的男爵所有。几百年来它静静隐匿于世，直到最近政府大力开发当地旅游，以神怪为噱头进行大力宣传，它的面纱才渐渐重新被人们揭开。不过这座古堡经过LFC团队的整修和包装，更像是一座巨大的庄园。虽然住宿费用不菲，也凭借怪诞的传说吸引着各国人士前来一探究竟。

只是为了满足上流社会一时的好奇心和虚荣心罢了，这个物欲横流的年代除了孩子谁还相信这些古老的传说？

“他一直都这样吗？”  
“抱歉，克洛普先生，Mo他不太爱说话。”萨拉赫先生小声地说。

这是身为庄园管理员的克洛普在这个夏天接待的第10组旅客，一个典型的穆斯林家庭，一对和蔼可亲的夫妇带着一个17、8岁的沉默男孩，此时此刻他正蹲在草丛里盯着一只蜗牛发呆。

“Mo，该走了，克洛普先生会为我们大概介绍一下这里。”太太招呼着男孩，对方也缓缓回过头，眼神里布满了血丝。

“我们孩子虽然不爱说话，但从小就喜欢看神怪故事，他有时候还会画到他们呢，他的画非常逼真，还拿过奖。”

“那真是太厉害了，萨拉赫太太，我保证您们会非常喜欢这里，特别是Mo。首先，我们得先到后院拜访一下‘主人’。”克洛普露出一个诡异的笑容。

这是一座墓碑。一整块雪白石头雕刻而成的十字架下面是沉沉的基座，后面覆盖着一块厚厚的岩石。基座上镶嵌着一张小小的画像，下面还有一些鲜艳的玫瑰花束。

“您好，洛夫伦男爵，今天我们的客人是一家非常可爱的穆斯林，他们很快就会住进来，可能会让您想起你曾经要好的土耳其朋友对吗？……”看着克洛普一本正经和画像上的人打着招呼说着话，萨拉赫夫妇都觉得非常有趣，已经有了不枉此行的感觉。  
“那现在请允许我带您们去城堡内部，因为这座城堡非常大，有一些地方是不对外开放的，为了您们的安全我必须交代。”克洛普做出了一个“请”的姿势。

“哇哦，我们还得注意了不是吗？”萨拉赫先生假装已经很入戏。

三位大人走在前面，却没注意到萨拉赫悄悄跑回了墓碑旁。他凑近脸仔细端详这个画像上英俊的东欧人，对方仿佛也正盯着自己，黑色的外衣包裹着白色的衬衫，眼神充斥着冷漠，似乎并不欢迎这些几百年后的拜访者们一个接一个前来打破这里的寂静。

“Mo，你还在那里干什么，跟上我们。”萨拉赫太太远远招手。  
萨拉赫点点头，最后还是回过头盯着画像的眼睛小声地留下一句：“抱歉洛夫伦男爵，今天要打扰您了。”

“传说洛夫伦男爵是一位乐善好施的人，而且精通多国语言，所以在那个战火纷飞的年代无论是和奥斯曼帝国还是匈牙利，甚至神圣罗马帝国那边都保持着非常友好的关系，可惜的是当时出了一场瘟疫就英年早逝了，才28岁……”

“真可怜。”萨拉赫太太捂嘴。

“但是……在这里也有另一个版本的传说，洛夫伦男爵一直以另一个身份活着，那就是——吸血鬼。”

“哈哈，真可怕。”虽然知道是噱头把戏，萨拉赫先生还是礼貌地笑了一下。

四人走上一排长长的阶梯，中间就悬挂着方才墓碑画像的放大版。萨拉赫更仔细地看清了这个东欧人，英气的眉宇间是凌厉有神的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁下嘴唇微抿，像一只高贵的猫。

“厨房可以使用，里面已经有我们提供的食材，也可以驾驶去山下的超市。居住的房间在二楼，先生夫人的在右侧，Mo的在左侧，出于一些安全因素，三楼我们暂不对外开放，传说是洛夫伦男爵曾经的住处。”克洛普小声解释着，夫妇相视一笑。

萨拉赫走进房间，壁炉旁边是一张围着纱帐的床，窗外是一片看不到边的森林，隐约能看到群山环抱下的小镇点缀着房屋。

“差不多就这样，有什么问题欢迎致电我，我就住在古堡外面的小屋子。”克洛普先行告退。

“Mo，希望你会喜欢这里。”  
看着萨拉赫一言未发地锁上门，萨拉赫太太担忧地握着先生的手：“他根本无法和一般人正常沟通，心理医生都找遍了也没用，该如何是好，他马上就要去大学了……”

“会好起来的，会的。”萨拉赫先生叹了叹气。

夜风摊开窗帘窜进屋内猎猎作响，午夜的满月将房间微微照亮。浅眠的萨拉赫听到动静，迷迷糊糊眯着眼。窗边似乎坐着一个黑影遮挡了部分月光。

睁大眼一看，那黑影的确存在，萨拉赫心脏怦怦直跳不敢动弹，他没想到居住在深山老林也会遇上贼这样的东西。黑影从窗户轻跃到地面，背对月光，萨拉赫只看到他高大的身材和模糊的轮廓。

黑影左顾右盼一会儿，仿佛透过纱帐和萨拉赫的眼睛对上一秒，便朝床边走了过来。  
萨拉赫吊着一口气不敢出，只能紧闭双眼感受那黑影离自己越来越近。

“是你吗？不知好歹跟我说话的礼貌小子。”耳边传来诱惑的嗓音，浓郁的香水味涌入鼻腔，萨拉赫颤抖着紧闭嘴唇没有睁开眼。  
“胆小鬼。”对方仿佛被勾起了什么兴趣，索性半个身子压了上来直直盯着萨拉赫。

“看看我，我又不吃了你，害怕什么？”像是感受到声音里并没有敌意，萨拉赫缓缓睁开了眼睛。该死，房光线太暗，还是看不太清，只不过听口音是一个东欧男人。

“你……你是谁……”  
“哦对，抱歉，我应该先自我介绍一下，请原谅我的无礼。”东欧人立刻正经地起身理了理胸前的领结：“我是这里的主人，德扬.洛夫伦男爵，或许，你喜欢的话也可以叫我——吸血鬼男爵。”正经的表情不过三秒就被一阵诡异的笑声替代。

“那么你呢，小可爱。”  
“默罕默德.萨拉赫……”萨拉赫并没有之前那么害怕，也许因为这个吸血鬼先生有些太亲和，和传说中披着黑斗篷，有着尖尖獠牙的大光头截然不同。

“动听的名字不是吗？”吸血鬼先生朝着月光，那一瞬间萨拉赫终于看清了他的模样。

果然是画像中的脸，甚至，萨拉赫觉得那位早已尘封的画师实在是太不敬业，真人分明是比画像好看了几倍，更白皙的皮肤，高挑的身材，眉眼之间褪去敌意仅剩英俊，如果不是这位先生的自我介绍，萨拉赫甚至觉得他应该是一名演员或者什么的。

可他仍然还是吸血鬼。

萨拉赫曾痴迷世上的鬼怪传说，他当然明白这些作恶多端的魔鬼是如何在中世纪干下了臭名昭著的勾当。他们专挑年轻女孩或者寡妇下手，敲她们的家门，吸她们的血，之后将她们抛弃在坟墓里。他们受不了血腥的诱惑，他们见不得光，他们是无恶不作的坏蛋。

“看着我干嘛？不会这么快就喜欢上我了吧。”英俊的脸横在面前，萨拉赫却对这个人完全恨不起来。

“看来你不太爱说话，我相信你父母一定会天天找你麻烦。他们总是会不管你的内心世界在想什么，而是强迫你成为他们期待的样子不是吗？”  
被说中了心思，萨拉赫眼睛瞬间亮了起来：“您也一样吗？洛夫伦男爵。”  
“哈哈哈哈没有，我猜的。”看着眼中光芒渐褪的萨拉赫，洛夫伦心花怒放，这个孩子逗起来实在是有趣，说什么都会信。

“跟我去玩玩吗？楼上有很多好玩的，我可以带你。”吸血鬼先生似笑非笑地遮住上扬的嘴角，端详着眼前忧郁的少年。

“太迟了，洛夫伦男爵，我想我该睡了……”  
“你一直都这么听爸爸妈妈的话，这么循规蹈矩吗？真是个小天使。来吧，偶尔让自己轻松一下如何，不会太久的。”

萨拉赫盯着那双真挚的黑色眼睛，没有拒绝伸过来的雪白手臂。

好冰，仿佛接触到没有温度的死尸，恐惧感迅速爬满脊柱，即使这位吸血鬼先生似乎表现得非常友好。不过死亡对于自己来说并不可怕，这是过去几年早已追寻过的归宿。

牵着没有温度的手，小心踏出房门，父母应该已经在另一个尽头的房间陷入深眠，只有满月投射在地板的冷冽光芒。走过长长的石阶，眼前是一扇布满精美雕花的门。

“请。”萨拉赫走进房门，发现三楼竟然是如此亮堂，就像吸收了饱满的月光，整面白墙反射着光芒，房间宛若一片雪原。

洛夫伦眼神示意了一下，让萨拉赫坐到了柔软的床上。

“我还是第一次坐在除了我的床之外的其他床上。”萨拉赫有些兴奋，过去的18年大概没有这么刺激的事情让他可以露出微笑。比如在午夜，和一名吸血鬼，单独呆在吸血鬼的房间。

“你没有朋友？”  
“没有。”斩钉截铁的回答，萨拉赫盯着窗外的满月，乌黑的眼睛似乎变得更加明亮又忧郁。

“那我做你的朋友，这下你就有了。”洛夫伦趁机过来揽住萨拉赫的肩膀，贴到对方脸上。

萨拉赫感觉脖子痒痒的，内心的声音在说不。

“这么说也没有女朋友？”  
“我是同性恋。”  
虎躯一震，洛夫伦差点没坐稳，干咳了几声。  
这是在……邀请我？

萨拉赫也有些后悔，毕竟深夜二人独处的时候说这样的话有些直接。

“好吧，也许我应该问，没有男朋友？”洛夫伦回过神来问出了他今天最想问的。  
“很久之前，我喜欢上了我的朋友，他说他要杀我，之后告诉了所有人。同学们也说要杀了我，他们说我有罪，按照教义应该去死。没有人愿意接近我，所以我转学到了英国……”萨拉赫平静地揭开自己的伤疤，似乎这位不属于现实世界的吸血鬼先生就是他此刻的知心树洞。

“哇哦，真是悲伤的故事。”洛夫伦盯着圆月，心里翻江倒海，某个部分正在酝酿：“我想让你开心起来。”

萨拉赫还没反应过来的时候已经被推倒在被子上。  
洛夫伦像宿醉般眼神迷离，进而舔舐着自己敏感的耳垂。

萨拉赫感觉身体迅速收紧，那种电流一般酥麻的感觉从耳边蔓延至全身，深吸一口气，感觉每一粒细胞都在欢呼雀跃。

“不行……不……洛夫伦男爵，这样不好……”  
在氤氲的玫瑰香气里萨拉赫坚守着理智。  
“我……我才18岁。”

“我也才300多岁呢。”对方开心地着看着自己，嘴角挑起熟悉的微笑。

“您……您真好看，但是我不能……我真的不能……我从来没有……”萨拉赫有些语无伦次地想要推开重新发起攻势的吸血鬼。

“小天使，或许我应该教你怎么闭嘴。”这个力道的推拒对于洛夫伦来说更像是欲拒还迎的邀请，自己的下体已经被这样“纯情的逗弄”搞到有一些反应。

“求您了，不要……”  
洛夫伦心想这孩子拒绝也不按照基本法，自己实在是没有什么耐心，便对着萨拉赫不知所云的双唇吻了下去。

萨拉赫瞪大了眼睛紧闭着嘴唇，身体绷直像一块木头一动不动，洛夫伦想用舌尖撬开那扇重兵把守的牙关却屡次败下阵来。  
第一次吗？

吸血鬼男爵邪魅一笑，转而将舌尖转移方向，从耳垂向耳后延伸，滑过修长的脖颈一直抵达凸起的锁骨，快感被瞬间点燃。  
“嗯……”萨拉赫忍不住呻吟一秒，让洛夫伦更卖力地亲吻两湾浅浅的月牙，抬头看着眼前的男孩呼吸急促紧闭着眼，几滴豆大的汗珠挂在太阳穴附近。

“叫出来，不用忍，这是……正常的生理现象。”  
萨拉赫来不及思考这位300多岁的吸血鬼是如何了解到现代科学与伦理的问题，连环袭来的电流将自己牢牢控制，大脑一片空白，放任肉体沉溺在无边际的感官世界里，慢慢舒展开来。

洛夫伦见状回到上方，趁萨拉赫喘息的一瞬将冰凉的舌头轻巧地放了进去。完全没有空白的结合让萨拉赫有种飘然的神奇感觉，这股愉悦从自己身体某一个器官蔓延到脊柱，再一口气传达给了大脑。

胸前凌乱不堪的睡衣被不经意解开，腹部与对方丝滑的衬衫紧密贴合，摩擦的触感令快感倍增，洛夫伦看着眼神涣散的萨拉赫，没有停止进攻。吮吸住男孩敏感的舌头不停打转，一边将手攀上窄小瘦削的小腹抚摸着，萨拉赫喘息声渐重快要无法呼吸，身体缺氧到无法思考，默许这交换体液的邪恶仪式。

洛夫伦除去身上的衣物，让男孩有了片刻喘气的时间。萨拉赫看着眼前身材硬朗、宛如男模一般的吸血鬼，涨红了脸侧过脸。

“怎么，不喜欢？”洛夫伦挑逗地凑到耳边咬了一口耳垂，让萨拉赫又一次轻叫出来。洛夫伦正要将手转移到小腹以下进行探索，吓得萨拉赫夹紧了双腿，一下子惊坐而起。

“不行……洛夫伦男爵，只有这个真的不行……我害怕……”眼前的埃及男孩楚楚可怜，瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着自己，汗水将头发微微润湿，留几缕贴在面部，和长长的睫毛连为一体。这种祈求对于肿胀到难以忍受的洛夫伦来说简直就是抱薪救火。

“什么年龄该做什么事，让这些所谓的规则见鬼去吧。”

将男孩睡衣除去，重新推倒在床头，洛夫伦突然愣住了。  
瘦削的男孩身上竟然躺着触目惊心的伤痕，手腕多处划痕与腹部的淤青格外瞩目。  
像是被发现内心深处的秘密，萨拉赫感受到停留在自己身体的目光，垂下眼用单薄的手臂遮挡着自己。

“它们，很好看。”  
两具没有遮拦的胴体紧紧相拥，洛夫伦俯下身吻着萨拉赫胸前的玫瑰，它们已经破土而出变得坚硬，向上茁壮生长着，舌尖冰凉的触感让萨拉赫又一次酥麻到丧失理智，洛夫伦立刻将大腿伸进萨拉赫紧绷的双腿间，坚硬的下体紧贴那瘦削的腰部，萨拉赫感觉到了什么，下意识想要推开，却发现自己的身体可耻地打了自己脸。大腿根部隆起一圈鸡皮疙瘩，洛夫伦伸手握住萨拉赫有些坚挺的下体，笑着吻了他的脸。

“学会接受这样的自己。”  
“哦不……”还没来得及拒绝，洛夫伦粗暴地将睡裤和内裤脱掉，吓得萨拉赫扯过被子的一角想要遮掩。

轻轻抚摸着受惊小鹿一般的男孩，洛夫伦从另一侧躺下环抱着他，重复舔舐耳后到脖颈的动作，手指刮过脊柱中间凹陷的线条，一路滑到底部，萨拉赫感到一股寒意从身后蔓延，肉体却像着火一样热切，这般冰火交融令自己宛若置身天堂。

洛夫伦此刻又将另一只手划过臀线绕到前侧，触碰到那挺立发烫的阳具。那一瞬间萨拉赫浑身颤抖，洛夫伦感受到他前端分泌出愉悦的粘液，正述说着兴奋之情。

“我带你去天堂。”一边在埃及人耳边呢喃，一边加快了手中的动作上下套弄着，液体减小了摩擦的阻力，洛夫伦心满意足地看着埃及男孩越来越迷离的眼神，大口喘气的可爱模样。不一会儿，感受到手中的异物越来越挺立，粗壮，埃及人像触电一样浑身颤抖了几秒，闷哼了几声，洛夫伦感觉手中多了几股黏稠的液体。完事后的男孩像被抽离了肉体的游魂，无神地望着洛夫伦，眼里写满了“情欲”两字。这样淫糜的场景令洛夫伦最后一丝理智也消失殆尽，他立刻从床边的抽屉拿出了套子和油。萨拉赫歪头一看，惊呆了。

“互联网时代，我们吸血鬼也要与时俱进嘛不是？”  
被吸血鬼荒诞无比的回答逗乐，萨拉赫噗嗤笑出来，却又意识到这样的情景笑简直是最不合适的表情之一。

“可能最开始会有点不适，但我希望你会喜欢。”洛夫伦很绅士地想要分开萨拉赫的大腿，发现对方拼命用力想要反抗，然而方才泄过一通的身体已经软得像随波逐流的水母，没了力气，只能任由洛夫伦将腿羞耻地打开。

“不要……不要……”男孩呓语着。  
“不公平啊，你就忍心看着你亲爱的洛夫伦男爵这么难受？”洛夫伦指了指自己挺立的下半身，萨拉赫瞟到一眼，羞得立刻转移了视线，感觉自己像是上当受骗的羊羔。紧接着就感受到一股冰凉滑腻的触感贴到自己的后穴。身体本能抵抗缩紧，洛夫伦见状慢慢将他身体舒展开，先将手指放于穴口附近温柔轻抚着，让男孩适应这样的温度。

待到萨拉赫并没有这么强烈的抵触，洛夫伦将手指朝那窄小的洞口缓缓用力挺入，感受到男孩身体面对异物攻击时本能的收缩，只好一深一浅朝深处前进。

“真紧。”咬着耳垂说出的话让埃及人腰部一个耸动，似乎又有了兴奋的反应。  
“才……才没有。”萨拉赫感觉自己身体变得滚烫，冰凉的手指在体内搅动刺激着肠壁带来一些疼痛感，让一向迷恋痛觉的自己陷入癫狂，这甚至比刚才简单的套弄来得更兴奋。  
仅仅是一根纤长的手指而已，若是那玩意儿……萨拉赫不敢想象，还沉浸在这般情绪中的时候，洛夫伦已经将另一根手指成功插入，成倍的入侵带来的痛觉让埃及人叫了出来。

“抱歉，小天使，我会更温柔一点的。”这吸血鬼男爵简直比英国佬还要绅士，又一次发起雨点般的亲吻进攻，萨拉赫在情欲之火的燃烧中减轻了疼痛感，眼里含着点点幸福的泪花凝视着眼前英俊的吸血鬼。穴里的手指已经达到了三根，饱满地撑在里面，萨拉赫感受到一种被填满的痛觉，他奋力地想要将腿弄得更开，以减缓这样的感觉，这努力样子在洛夫伦眼里可爱无比，忍不住又开始和他接吻。

经过几个回合的亲吻，从一开始的生涩被动，萨拉赫已经学会如何迎合洛夫伦舌尖发起的挑战。

“有天赋的孩子。”听到这奇怪的赞扬萨拉赫闷哼一声表达不满。  
谁知，洛夫伦突然将手指和嘴唇一起抽离，萨拉赫瞪着疑问的大眼睛望向他。

“准备好了吗？这样下去就不能再回头了。”对方关切地凑近自己的脸。

“带我去地狱吧，洛夫伦男爵。”眨着清纯的眼睛，萨拉赫平静地祈求着。

像是触到灵魂最柔软的部分，洛夫伦感动到有一瞬间的失神，紧接着有换上坏笑重新将男孩双腿打开。

“我是不会停手的。”

和手指的触觉完全不同，这分明是一个大得惊人的异物。洛夫伦将它反复挤压着湿滑的嫩穴，却丝毫没有要进入的意思，而是轻笑着看着萨拉赫，那稚嫩的脸上从闭着眼皱着眉视死如归一般壮烈，到半睁着眼带有疑惑地质问，却又不语一言。

于是在这样短暂沉默的交火中，洛夫伦敏锐察觉到萨拉赫随着自己的律动，腰部竟然有迎合节奏的趋势，于是趁男孩一个不留神，他将阳具奋力抵入了紧窄的穴口。

“疼！不要……好痛……”虽然之前做足了准备工作，然而对于第一次尝试的18岁男孩来说，这样的体验还是有些太强人所难。他强烈痉挛着感觉自己的肉身被撕成了两半，灵魂中的某个部分似乎也被杀死重组，被填满的下半身传达着强烈的痛感，他想起那些躺在浴缸里割腕的时刻，想起若无其事面对同学殴打的时刻，紧接着就陷入一个温柔的吻，才意识到洛夫伦停滞了进攻，而是缓缓抽动着让自己适应里面的尺寸。

听到啜泣的洛夫伦轻轻吻去萨拉赫眼角的泪，虽然不知道是心理上的还是生理上的，他知道此刻这个男孩正承受着巨大的痛苦。他将男孩的双腿扛在自己肩上，缓慢进出着，直到萨拉赫没有再因为疼痛而发声，重新陷入了迷离状态。洛夫伦找准时机握住了他又挺立起来的阳具，协助他将快感传递到大脑深处。

疼痛阶段之后，萨拉赫完全适应了节奏，感觉到后穴摩擦处变得更加顺滑，前面在洛夫伦的按摩下亦是兴奋异常。人生中第一次偷尝这样的禁果，还是在一座吸血鬼的城堡，萨拉赫渐渐兴奋起来，竟然随着抽插的频率扭动起腰部，发出“嗯……哼……”的细微呻吟。他不明白这是什么原因，也许造物主就是这么神奇又恶趣味。

“我早就说过，你有天赋，叫出来也可以，我想听你叫出来。”  
“不……嗯……不行……”强忍着的萨拉赫捂着嘴，荡漾的眼神直勾勾盯着洛夫伦兴奋的脸。

“是吗？我是不是应该告诉你，我刚才只进去了三分之二？”萨拉赫还在琢磨这句话的含义，下一秒就被插到更深，感受到阳具整个没入后穴，强烈的快感让自己一下子大叫出声：“啊！……洛夫伦男爵……这个……喔嗯……太满了……”

洛夫伦没有回答，他专注于一浅一深的动作，每一次深深顶入，萨拉赫都会无法控制地发声，这让他自己也更有感觉，将眼前的男孩弄到娇喘连连。  
萨拉赫羞于自己身体本能的反应，却又享受这一刻极乐的感觉，心中沉睡已久的野兽似乎被唤醒，撕碎了所有伦理道德，正在耳边蛊惑他：来吧，放任自己的所有器官去享受这个夜晚。  
感受到洛夫伦加快了动作，阵阵快感电击着萨拉赫感觉自己脑袋快要爆炸，两行眼泪溢出来和汗水混合在一起看上去凌乱不堪，毕竟下体传达酥麻的电流实在是难以抗拒，不自觉地张开大腿扭动着身体。

抽动了大概几十下之后，萨拉赫感觉自己像被送入了浩瀚无垠的太空，又一下子坠入了暗无天日的深海，自己的身体紧紧吮吸着那冰冷的阳具，有什么前所未有的感觉似乎正要出现。

感受到男孩身体微妙的变化，洛夫伦深吸一口气继续加快动作，手中握住僵硬的阳具抽搐着有了反应。只见萨拉赫在几声大叫之后就痉挛起来，这是比刚刚强烈多倍的高潮，后穴收缩着将阳具牢牢箍住，被这样温暖的环抱包围，洛夫伦一个没忍住也喷射而出，两个人都达到了肉体和灵魂的合二为一。

欢愉之后，两人紧靠着躺在床上。洛夫伦却突然被一股熟悉的气味吸引，发现萨拉赫的锁骨处不知什么时候被自己咬破了点皮，渗出鲜红的血液。

哦不……  
身体内部原始的冲动挤压着大脑，虽然过了300多年的控制与适应，面对一个18岁的人类男孩，还是自己刚刚上过的男孩，这样甘甜的味道简直就是犯罪。萨拉赫并没有意识到男人突然的变化，他将头藏在洛夫伦冰凉的怀抱里，似乎还有些高潮的余韵没有散去地轻颤。洛夫伦感觉瞳孔充满了血色，肢体变得僵硬露出了爪牙。他强打精神摇摇头，推开了眼前的男孩，对方揉揉眼睛坐起来看向他，裸露的身体在月光下像一座文艺复兴时期的雕塑。

随后，男孩露出了讶异的神情：“洛夫伦男爵……你的眼睛变红了。”

软腻的声线就像赤裸裸的勾引，洛夫伦飞速窜到萨拉赫面前，萨拉赫这才看清他尖尖的獠牙，来不及逃了。

“带我去地狱吧，洛夫伦男爵。”当然知道这样的反应是何原因，萨拉赫微笑着毫无惧色：“把我变成跟你一样吧，这样我们就能永远在一起了。”

舔舐到锁骨那滴甜美的血液，洛夫伦感觉每一个细胞都迎来了一次绽放，这是比交合更加强烈的快感，他真想立刻咬下去，把这个男孩永远留在自己身边。他的灵魂是如此纯洁，他还相信世界上所有见不得光的传说，还礼貌地与自己说话，要知道过去的300年里，自己已经快被整个世界遗忘了，工业革命之后的人们只在乎自己的事情，丢失信仰，丢失敬畏，孩童时期的一切美梦似乎都随着年岁增长遗忘在历史的车轮之后。

“你不属于地狱。”洛夫伦恢复了平静：“下去吧，你该回到爸妈的怀里睡觉了。”

不……  
就算是有丧命的危险，比起痛苦地活在世界上，不如死在喜欢的人的獠牙之下。萨拉赫就像被粘在床头，成了赖在那里一动不动的钉子户。

洛夫伦见状嘴角微微一笑：“你知道吗，当我还是人类的时候，有一个玩得很好的土耳其朋友，差不多你这个年纪……”

萨拉赫扬起了眉毛，突然觉得心里痒痒的。

“那个土耳其男孩跟你一样，有一头短短的卷发，乌黑的眼睛，长长的睫毛，可漂亮了，我们时常在一起玩耍，就在这个房子里面，真是流淌着美酒与蜂蜜的日子……” 洛夫伦添油加醋地说着，假装没有看见萨拉赫紧拽床单的手。

“哦对了，他的屁股也和你的一样翘，甚至，你让我真的想念他……”

“那你操过他吗？你操过他吗？”萨拉赫委屈到快要哭出来，平日里想都不敢想的语句脱口而出。这个混蛋吸血鬼才上了自己，现在竟然振振有词地讲述着和另一个男孩的“爱情”故事。

洛夫伦回过头忍住笑容，假装很严肃地说：“看啊，你现在嘴里说的是些什么污秽之词，真遗憾你不再是我的小天使了。”

萨拉赫感觉浑身在颤抖，不知是因为生气还是遗憾，他不能接受这巨大的心理落差，他可以死在獠牙下，愿意被他粗暴地入侵，唯独不能接受他把自己当成一个替代品，把自己排在第二位。两行热泪就这样蹦了出来。

洛夫伦心花怒放，看着被自己逗弄的男孩，他走过去一把搂住他在他耳鬓吹着气：“但你可以做只属于我的小恶魔……”像是不忍心让这头小怪兽气鼓鼓地独自发怒，洛夫伦说完又堵住了他的嘴唇，感叹此时此刻嫉妒是一种多么美好的情感。

这次可就熟练多了，洛夫伦轻车熟路地撬开萨拉赫的牙关，贪婪地吮吸着对方的汁液，两人如胶似漆吻了许久也不想分开，特别是刚刚拥有过山车一般情感体验的萨拉赫，此刻他拼了命想要抓紧这个令人讨厌的吸血鬼，新生的醋意让自己变得更加主动。

“你是我的，你是我的！”好不容易分开喘气的萨拉赫像个任性的孩子。  
“哦，Mo，我可以这样叫你吗？顺便说一句，我只操过你一个人。”洛夫伦故意把那个动词说得特别重，紧接着就一边吻一边握着他肿胀的阳具上下摩擦起来。

令洛夫伦始料未及的是，被情欲挑逗的萨拉赫竟然主动张开了双腿，媚眼如丝地看着自己。

“Mo，你这是？”  
“不然不公平……”萨拉赫小声解释着。

回应了一个微笑之后，洛夫伦又一次握住自己坚挺的下身进入了萨拉赫的身体。经过前面的调教后，洛夫伦感觉这次明显就顺利多了，似乎对方的后穴已经适应了自己的形状，也有可能是因为萨拉赫完全放松下来，此时此刻他完全不像一个刚刚破掉处男之身的18岁男孩，而是变成了鲜艳的血色玫瑰。

受不了这样的迎合，洛夫伦一口气冲到了最里面。  
“啊嗯……”萨拉赫没有咬住嘴唇隐忍，而是大声叫了出来。  
“宝贝儿，你就不怕你爸妈听见了上来找我麻烦？”洛夫伦在耳边用磁性低沉的嗓音说着，一边渐渐加快抽插的速度。

“反正……你就……坏透了……啊……嗯……”被猛烈地剐蹭着肉壁，撞击袭来的阵阵快感让萨拉赫变得语无伦次。

“乖多了，知道叫出来了，这才是我的小恶魔。”  
抽插的速度又一次变快，窗外皎洁的月光像一盏巨大的探照灯，眼前的男人喘着气，两人像发情的野兽一般在这个“舞台”粗野地交合，萨拉赫终于体会到什么叫欲仙欲死。

“我要去地狱了，洛夫伦男爵！啊……喔……”  
“叫我Dej，亲爱的。”洛夫伦坏笑着。  
“Dej……啊……Dej……我好舒服……”感觉手中黏稠的液体又一次增多，眼前的男孩弓着身子大力收缩，大声浪叫着瘫倒在床上，似乎这次高潮让他耗尽了全身的力气。过了一小会儿萨拉赫又反应过来什么，慢慢支起身子来到洛夫伦面前，眼神涣散地看着他。

“您还没有……”话还没说完竟然扯掉套子埋头吞了下去，让洛夫伦都吃了一惊。  
果然变成小恶魔了？

也许是第一次做这种事，男孩被粗涨的阳具呛得有些难受，不过仍然很卖力地努力包裹着，口腔里温暖又湿润，虽然动作非常生涩，洛夫伦仍然被感动到硬得难受，于是不一会儿就到达了极限。

萨拉赫已经累得睁不开眼，洛夫伦默默将他抱到床头，清理一番后盖上了被子。

“你说，上帝造人的时候万一造了两个亚当呢，他们偷吃禁果，上帝是不是会更加生气？就像看到我们刚才这样。”  
“Mo，上帝现在已经睡着了，虽然我们都不能见光，但至少，夜晚是属于我们的。”

既然我们都成不了天使，就做好恶魔。  
毕竟人间，就是地狱  
所以，不能回头，就向前走吧。

“带我去地狱……Dej……”似乎在梦中呢喃，不知什么时候睡着的男孩脸上露出浅浅的笑容。  
“好好活下去，希望下次有机会可以继续叫我Dej。”吸血鬼男爵将萨拉赫放在二楼卧室，在他额上印下纯洁的一吻与余生的祝福，恋恋不舍回过头看了好一会儿，终于从窗外离开。毕竟，东边的天空已经染上鱼肚白。

“真的非常贴心克洛普先生，我们在这里度过了愉快的一晚，不过还有其他行程安排所以我们现在就要离开了，再次感谢。”  
“谢谢，这是我的分内之事，祝您们旅途愉快。”  
“Mo，你还在那里干什么？”

“爸爸妈妈，等我五分钟……”

萨拉赫用衣角遮住脖颈处的齿痕，忍受着下体的疼痛一路小跑到雪白的十字架前，那枚小小的画像正严肃地看着自己。

“洛夫伦男爵，”  
埃及男孩脸红红地快要笑出声：“您可以等我长大吗？”

“我想我是真的爱上您了。”

番外小记：

“这里，新鲜的鸡血。”克洛普将一个盛满液体的红酒杯推倒洛夫伦面前。  
“简直帮了大忙了克洛普先生。”一饮而尽的洛夫伦格外满足。  
“嘿，今天我们大名鼎鼎的吸血鬼男爵怎么如此饥渴？”狼人罗伯逊一脸不屑。  
“某个不称职的狼人昨晚都没有狼变出去作恶也算是奇迹吧。”

“你们两个不要吵了，真是，我还要把这个月的收支表做了，你们给我继续想些乱七八糟的传说故事啊，我还得挂到网上去吸引更多游客呢。”克洛普拎着两个麻烦鬼出了阁楼，心想这两人打了几百年都没争出一个胜负也是奇了怪了。

后记：

“Mo，看到你能回来真是太好了，看啊，你比当时真是长大了不少，也更俊朗了。”

“谢谢，克洛普先生。”  
“听说你不顾父母反对，还是毅然决然扎根我们这里，相信你经营的心理疏导中心可以在这个小镇让大家得到帮助，你真是一个好心人。哦今天要住这里对吧，瞧我这记性，我马上给你取钥匙。”克洛普转身上了楼。

萨拉赫步出门外，空气依旧是那么清新，花园里的玫瑰娇艳地绽放着。他像是要去会一个重要的人，整理了一下自己蓬松的卷发和茂密的胡子，踱步来到熟悉的墓碑前，定格的仍然是那位东欧人冷峻的表情。

“我回来了Dej，希望你没有觉得太久。”

End.


	2. 逆位的新月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是Zaboravili Dvorac前传之洛夫伦篇。  
讲述德扬成为吸血鬼之前与Mo前世的故事，以及德扬变成吸血鬼的过程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 墙裂OOC/假车
> 
> 本篇不映射任何三次元球员。
> 
> 有需要寄刀片的请私信我我给你地址。

我转身看着那些灵魂，他们正遭受怪兽的袭击，雨雪冰雹不时地击打在他们身上。为了减轻痛苦他们拼命地扭动身体。但是，这痛苦却永无止境。  
——但丁《神曲.地狱第三层》

伊斯坦布尔华美的宫殿内歌舞升平，整个奥斯曼帝国沉浸在又一次胜利的大喜中，穆罕穆德四世苏丹举行了一场盛大的庆典。管辖西区的地方法官麦尔帕夏周旋于那些谄媚的、贪婪的、卑微的目光中，视线停留在一个高大修长的背影后舒展了笑颜。

“洛夫伦男爵，真是稀客，稀客。”  
“哦，尊贵的麦尔帕夏，请原谅愚钝的我未早早迎接，我永远是您卑微的奴仆。”洛夫伦俯下身行了一个标准的穆斯林膜拜礼，麦尔帕夏眯眼笑着扶起眼前英俊的男爵：“不必多礼，我见过你小时候的样子，没想到如今已经23岁了，一转眼便出落得如此标志，想必封地上追求你的女子都要排到维也纳去了吧。”

“哪有，再俊美也不及尊贵的麦尔帕夏英勇征战，捷报连连，从伊斯坦布尔到的黎波里都是您虔诚的信徒呢。”

面对自然而然的恭维，麦尔帕夏听得心花怒放，这小小封地上的东欧男爵实在是讨人喜欢，嘴巴抹了蜜似的，和他早早过世的父母截然不同。  
正因为天生巧舌如簧，八面玲珑，洛夫伦才得以在强大的奥斯曼帝国统治下安然享有一块封地，在那座城堡里过着隐秘于世的生活。今天恰逢一场胜利，洛夫伦当然要趁达官贵人们喜形于色之际多多走动，保持良好关系求得长期安稳，新任地方法官掌管着西区生死大权，麦尔帕夏自然也就成了洛夫伦努力接近的目标。

正夸赞衣着华美的贵妇人之际，洛夫伦注意到麦尔帕夏视线转向门口，突然脸色大变。顺着视线向门口一看，一位身着白衣的男孩垂着头款款而来。麦尔帕夏铁青的脸色一秒转晴回过头对洛夫伦说：“哦瞧瞧，我这不懂规矩的养子竟然擅自闯进来了。”

洛夫伦终于仔细瞧见了这名沉默的少年。长长的睫毛覆盖了一半大大的眼珠，天然麦色的皮肤包裹着瘦弱的身躯，纤细的双腿下是一双精致的小脚，挂着银质的脚环，让整体多了一种令人怜惜的阴柔之美，看样子并不是一个纯正的突厥人。

“Mo，你到这儿来干什么？还穿着破烂的旧衣，简直是丢我颜面。”  
“尊贵的麦尔帕夏父亲，有人在我房间外面……我睡不着。”少年声线软软的，似乎害怕到浑身发颤，自始至终垂着头。  
麦尔帕夏堆肉的脸动了动，眼珠转了几下回答：“你是做噩梦了Mo，先到宫外的边上候着，等庆功宴结束与我一起回去便罢。”

麦尔帕夏回头注意到洛夫伦好奇的目光，便笑着解释道：“见笑了，这是我的养子，前几周行军途中见他是个孤儿，可怜他就带回来了。Mo，赶紧问候洛夫伦男爵。”

少年立刻放下柔美的身段趴下行礼，抬头的瞬间洛夫伦对上了他乌黑的眼睛。  
那是一种摄人心魄的颜色，并非纯粹的黑，而是介于棕色与黑色之间的暧昧地带。  
“……洛夫伦男爵。”软糯的嗓音让洛夫伦感觉心有些痒，不过他很快就用一个大笑掩饰了过去：“真不愧是尊贵的麦尔帕夏，拥有阿瑞斯般的体魄，更拥有一颗善良的心，真主和上帝都会保佑您的。”  
“哈哈哈哈洛夫伦男爵，过几日我定要去贵府拜访，Mo你先退下吧”  
少年行了一个礼便忧心忡忡地转身离开。

宴会渐入尾声，洛夫伦见觥筹交错间那些油腻肉团已经倒得横七八竖，便找了个借口脱了身。毕竟刚才看到餐盘里亮晶晶的葡萄和杯中摇晃的美酒，他想到的完全是八竿子打不着的东西。踱步找了许久，他终于在一个安静的角落发现了那名忧郁的白衣少年。

“Mo？”  
听到被唤名，少年像触电一般回过头。  
“洛夫伦男爵！”少年条件反射式地正要行礼。  
“别，起来起来，在我这里不必多礼。”触到滑嫩的手臂，洛夫伦注视着他摄人心魄的眼睛，感叹这神灵怎么造出如此尤物，美不胜收。

“你多大了？”  
“16岁。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“默罕默德,萨拉赫。”  
“真是一个美好的年纪，真是一个动听的名字。我看你不像这边的人。”

“我的故乡远在海的另一边，但是我从未回去过。父母把我带到这里，就在战争中被杀害了……”少年眼中多了几丝哀愁，洛夫伦情不自禁握住了他颤抖的手：“真巧，我的父母也在战争中被杀害了，我那时候太小甚至我都不知道是谁。不过会好起来的不是吗？现在有强大的麦尔帕夏保护你。”  
少年的身体收缩了一秒，将纤细的手臂从洛夫伦温暖的手心抽离：“谢谢您的关心洛夫伦男爵，您是一个好人。”

“下次你会一起来吗？我是说麦尔帕夏大人有到我那边做客之意，我希望能在那里看到你，我会带你去玩很多有趣的东西。”洛夫伦此刻却像一名惴惴不安的少年，踮着脚尖捋了捋胸前的十字架，眼神飘忽有些紧张。

“会的，洛夫伦男爵，麦尔帕夏父亲去哪里，我就会跟到哪里……”

那夜的很多细节在洛夫伦长久的记忆里都快要褪色，除了鲜活的白衣少年，还有寂寞夜空里那轮象征着希望与美好的新月。

炎炎夏日麦尔帕夏来到了名不见经传的东欧隐秘之境，美其名曰避暑，不过众人都明白与奥地利接壤的那块土地也是战略要地。洛夫伦男爵的城堡早已打点完毕，一排排侍卫与侍女整齐地排列着，迎接来自东方的尊贵客人。

“尊贵的麦尔帕夏，欢迎光临寒舍，请。”洛夫伦注意到麦尔帕夏此行所携随行人员并不多，除开夫人孩子，还有那名来自遥远国度的少年。

今天的少年穿上了传统的阿拉伯服饰。卷卷的头发被白色的头巾包裹起来，身上披着暗红的披风，里面是米白色的衣服，中间系着蓝色腰带，脚上是同样颜色的鞋。看起来比那天多了几分生动，少了几分病态。

宴会上东欧舞女们抖动腰肢表演着，洛夫伦早已摸清麦尔帕夏的喜好，没有哪个中年男子会拒绝年轻漂亮的女子。

“洛夫伦男爵，人生苦短啊，还是得有个家。”  
“承蒙尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人关心，我也只是小小封地上一介男爵罢了，和外面奔跑的野鹿别无二致，几乎与世隔绝，个性孤僻，也并不想祸害良家女子，就请让我孤老一生吧。”  
“太浪费了，我要有你这英俊的样貌，诶，只可惜我老了老了。”  
“尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人仅靠赫赫战功也能让无数少女倾倒，再说样貌终究是皮囊，想必您也更专注实际的东西。”  
说罢洛夫伦命令下人们抬上一个箱子，一打开，里面竟满满都是黄金。  
麦尔帕夏的大胡子被一个微笑大大扯宽，推辞了几句便收下了。

入夜，城堡四周气温骤降，人们都回到屋内歇息。洛夫伦端着蜡烛经过靠近地下室的走廊，却发现萨拉赫一个人坐在楼梯上。

“睡不着吗？”  
穿着睡袍的萨拉赫回过头看到洛夫伦，那漂亮的眼睛里倒映着烛光：“洛夫伦男爵您来了？我有些怕黑呢。”  
看到那双眼睛洛夫伦差点就想直接把这孩子掳进自己卧室，不过他还是克制了自己。此时一阵脚步声打破了寂静。

“麦尔帕夏父亲……”  
洛夫伦回过头看着诧异的大胡子端着蜡烛走下来。

“Mo说他怕黑，就跑到外面坐着，我还以为出什么事了，就过来问了问。”  
“太贴心了洛夫伦男爵，这孩子时常做噩梦，我也请了很多大夫为他医治，相信很快就能好转，对吗Mo？你这坏孩子可不能再让洛夫伦男爵担心了。”  
萨拉赫垂下眼点点头：“洛夫伦男爵请您回去早些歇息吧，我想我会好起来的。”

噩梦，自己何尝不是被它所扰？

每晚洛夫伦都害怕闭上双眼，童年时期真实的梦魇如影随形。  
他记得那些花枝招展的女人在父亲的房内寻欢作乐的模样，自己的母亲以泪洗面又无能为力的模样。那丑陋无比的交合场景让自己想要作呕，而自己的父亲在自己年幼的独子面前从不遮掩，导致自己从小对女人的肉体厌恶至极，度过了心无所属的青春期，至今还保留着处子之身。

但如今却不一样。  
躺在柔软的床上闭上眼全是那双纯净无瑕的黑眸子。自己在这个世界上也能有可以安然摘下面具与之坦诚相待的对象，这是多么美好。

他一定是堕入凡间的天使吧。

第二天大早就传出了萨拉赫把脚扭伤的消息，洛夫伦立刻来到地下室旁的房间，医生正用清水为那肿起来的脚踝冷敷。

“哎呀这孩子真是让人头疼，这下好了，不能和我们去波西米亚了。我们大概半个月左右回来，期间只有劳烦洛夫伦男爵帮我们关照关照。”麦尔帕夏气得胡子一颤一颤的。  
“哪里的话，不客气，我会照顾好这孩子的，麦尔帕夏大人尽管放心。”洛夫伦似乎感觉上帝昨天一定是冥冥中听到了自己内心的祈祷，虽然付出了一些不那么好的代价。

“洛夫伦男爵？”入夜，萨拉赫看到洛夫伦竟亲自端水走了进来，吓一大跳。  
“不不不，这种事情不能劳烦您……”看着洛夫伦熟练地用布沾上冰凉的水，萨拉赫立刻阻拦，毕竟在自己清晰的阶级意识里，这可是下等人做的事情。  
洛夫伦面无表情并没有停止动作，他小心翼翼地抚摸那纤细的小腿，另一手将布条放在肿块的部分。冰凉的触感让没有防备的男孩轻叫出了声。

洛夫伦立刻放缓动作，看到男孩微微皱眉，卷毛凌乱地垂在饱满光泽的脸蛋上，睫毛简直比俄罗斯的洋娃娃还要长。

“怎么会这么不小心……”  
“我怕黑，做噩梦从床上摔下来了……”  
“今晚去我房里睡……”  
“什么？！”萨拉赫抬头瞪大眼睛，洛夫伦也很吃惊这句话竟然没有经过大脑就脱口而出。

“你不是怕黑吗？”看到少年眼神里的恐惧，洛夫伦更加坚定了这个念头。  
“是……”男孩唯唯诺诺地垂下了头，就像他平时一样那么顺从。

窗外的新月弯得像一个微笑，洛夫伦抱着轻盈的男孩踱步来到三楼的房间，他和同龄的男孩儿相比实在是太轻了，就像一个纸片人似的。洛夫伦感叹着有些心疼。而男孩一直垂着脑袋，微热的气息呼在洛夫伦胸前裸露的皮肤上，洛夫伦低头就能看到这温顺如羊羔一样的表情，只好深吸一口气将心情平静下来。

“睡吧，在这里不用害怕，我就在旁边。”洛夫伦用被子将男孩儿裹起来，就到另一侧背对他躺下。不知过了多久，洛夫伦终于感到有些倦意，回过头一看，萨拉赫竟在无声落泪。

“怎么了，Mo？”这是洛夫伦完全没想到的。  
“没什么，洛夫伦男爵，您是一个很好的人，真的，谢谢您。”萨拉赫亮晶晶的眼睛望着自己，洛夫伦感觉内心柔软的地方似乎抽搐了一下。紧接着男孩竟情不自禁地扑到自己怀里，洛夫伦此刻只希望男孩不要感受到自己飞速的心跳。

可能是想爸爸妈妈了吧。洛夫伦想起自己有段日子也是这么熬过来的，将怀里的男孩搂得更紧了一些。男孩儿实在是太小只了，让洛夫伦一瞬间竟有种犯罪的错觉，他为自己骤然的身体反应感到可耻，这毕竟只是一个有些姿色的可怜孩子而已。

“妈妈，他们在做什么？妈妈，你为什么要哭？”  
“别看Dej，哦Dej我得带你去睡觉了……”

缓缓睁开眼睛，阳光已经盈满房间，面前是熟睡的男孩。  
他眼睛紧闭，呼吸平稳，长长的睫毛随着身体的起伏跟着颤动，雪白的睡袍与被子围绕着他，就像一个天使。

洛夫伦看得入迷，男孩却忽然迷茫地睁开了眼，就像一名苏生的婴儿，写满了疑惑。待到几秒后他仿佛想起了昨天发生的事情，立刻垂下眼闪避洛夫伦灼热的目光。

“洛夫伦男爵，这是我睡过最好的一晚呢。”难掩喜悦之情，少年嘴角上扬着。  
“那就好。”洛夫伦摸摸他脑袋上的小卷毛，宠溺地笑了。

“我抱你下去。”洛夫伦心情格外的好。萨拉赫却忽然开口：“洛夫伦男爵，能不能……不要告诉麦尔帕夏父亲我在您房里睡的事情……”

“为什么？”  
“因为……麦尔帕夏父亲又要说我不懂规矩……”看到在自己怀里惴惴不安的男孩，洛夫伦哈哈大笑，感叹这孩子实在是可爱。

“你说什么就是什么，我都答应你。”

他们在城堡度过了悠长的半个月，每一晚洛夫伦都会默契地把萨拉赫抱到房间入睡直到清晨来临，渐渐与男孩熟络起来。洛夫伦也总会想一些奇奇怪怪的笑话逗萨拉赫，看着曾经阴郁无比的男孩一天天笑得更开心，洛夫伦感觉这成就感不亚于成为奥斯曼的国王。

夏天结束的那天，麦尔帕夏回来准备将男孩儿带回伊斯坦布尔。

“谢谢您洛夫伦男爵。”萨拉赫眼睛里倒映着英俊的东欧人，亮晶晶的眸子蕴藏着难舍之情。

“洛夫伦男爵，下次请一定要来伊斯坦布尔，我看Mo也挺喜欢你的。”麦尔帕夏话音刚落萨拉赫立刻垂下头，脸上藏不住一片红晕。

“Mo这段时间一直把我当成一个大哥哥，他是一个好孩子，还需劳烦尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人多多照顾。”  
“那是当然，毕竟是我爱的养子，真主会保佑他的。”

一别三年。

期间洛夫伦何尝不是想尽办法去伊斯坦布尔，却总是不凑巧的被征战在外的麦尔帕夏推辞。

他现在过得如何？应该稍微长了些个头吧。  
洛夫伦在教堂内描绘着那长长的睫毛、卷卷的发丝、麦色的肌肤、还有道别时刻萨拉赫脸上的一抹红晕。

“主啊，请宽恕我的罪过，我那漂泊不定的心好像停靠了一个不该停靠的港湾啊……”  
厚重的管风琴乐掩盖了这发自肺腑的心声，洛夫伦抬头望着十字架上的耶稣，仿佛能感受到那股传递过来的悲悯之痛。

终于在又一场胜利后，洛夫伦收到了来自另一位地方法官的邀请，他终于有机会去到那座城市。

“洛夫伦男爵，抱歉抱歉，最近战事频繁，都无瑕顾及宴请之事。既然来了，明日请一定要去府上小叙一番。”  
“哪里哪里，尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人舟车劳顿，保家卫国，对于您来说社稷本该置于首要之位……”  
虽说依旧熟练演绎着奉承之词，洛夫伦却感觉自己全程在神游之外，视线似乎穿透了眼前这位肥胖的地方法官，不时飘到空无一人的身后，这次那位少年并没有出现。

仿佛看穿了心思，麦尔帕夏了然一笑：“Mo在准备明日助兴的节目呢，到时候你就知道了，定会给洛夫伦男爵一个惊喜。”

“尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人，您今日气色红润了不少，定是遇到了喜事对吗……”  
几句花言巧语搪塞过去之后，夜渐深。

第二日，洛夫伦前往麦尔帕夏金碧辉煌的宫殿。他心跳得飞快，虽然耗费了整个白天将自己头发梳得油光亮滑，着上全新的服饰，在镜子面前端详了好一会儿。他像要去见一个恋人，而不是一个刚成年不久的男孩。

夜幕降临，宽阔的大厅座无虚席，各色各样的人物交头接耳。洛夫伦于席间入座后，半天也没寻到朝思夜想男孩的身影。不久，厅内的大部分烛光熄灭，仅剩中间穹顶之下那一小方圆形的区域沐浴着皓白的月光。那位少年款款登台，包围在光束之中，赤裸着上身与脚踝，下身着上全黑的纱裤，脸上与三年前相比多了几分成熟与魅惑，身体依然如此瘦削却多了几分硬朗。他扭动着臀部跳着遥远的故乡才有的舞蹈，随着异域风情的音乐旋转，修长的手臂在月光的渲染下呈现高贵的象牙白，他如水一般的目光扫在每一位宾客的脸上又飞速移开。洛夫伦十分确信有一瞬间他们有目光交流，那种触电般的感觉令他永生难忘。这男孩和三年前截然不同，洛夫伦内心的恶魔在窃窃私语，蛊惑着自己某些松动的神经。

表演完毕，灯光亮起，排山倒海的掌声之后萨拉赫收起笑脸，又恢复了阴郁的表情。他在众人的注视中从舞台走下，默默来到麦尔帕夏身边的位置入座。

“Mo，你一定还记得洛夫伦男爵吧，三年前我们一起去过那片漂亮的森林。”  
再次和男孩近距离对视，洛夫伦发现他今日竟像一位舞女似的略施粉黛，纯真的眼睛里多了一丝妩媚。  
“洛夫伦男爵，没有什么比在这里看到您更开心了。”依旧是软糯的声线，提醒着洛夫伦他还是一个刚成年不久的男孩，便因之前脑海里的龌龊思想一时内疚而语塞。

“Mo现在对宫廷里的舞蹈绘画比较感兴趣，反正生得好看，我也就让他学学，当作爱好罢了，男孩子不一定都要驰骋沙场对不对？”麦尔帕夏寒暄几句就招呼着客人们用宴，却没注意到洛夫伦盯着萨拉赫移不开眼。

满月当空，举着酒杯的洛夫伦独自在寝宫阳台小酌。听到身后的侍从禀报，紧接着那位自己魂牵梦萦的人就出现在了面前。

“洛夫伦男爵！”萨拉赫已经卸去了稍显风尘的装扮，此刻穿着纯白的睡袍小跑过来。  
“Mo，你怎么来了，这个点你应该睡觉了。”  
“麦尔帕夏父亲今日喝多已经睡着了，我失眠了就想看看您有没有睡，没想到您真的和我猜的一样。”男孩笑起来眼睛亮亮的，在月光下熠熠生辉。  
“哦我能说什么呢，只能说今夜的月神将灯点得太亮了。”洛夫伦心想这虔诚的信徒麦尔帕夏竟然也难挡美酒的诱惑，不由唏嘘人类的欲望真是无穷无尽。

他们并排坐在阳台的小榻上聊了一会儿，洛夫伦端详着这位稍微成熟一些的少年，他身上散发着一股奇异的香味，撩拨着自己本就脆弱的神经。侍从都在外面，如果这个时候……洛夫伦摇摇头试图将邪念清除掉，假装专心听着萨拉赫述说对自己的思念之情。

“从那个时候回来开始我就特别想再次见到您，那段时光是我人生里最开心的日子。”萨拉赫脸红红的，望着那一轮巨大的满月。

这直白的言语在洛夫伦看来简直就像是表白，他有些抑制不住地放下酒杯想要清醒。

“洛夫伦男爵，您怎么了？”萨拉赫担忧的表情在面前闪现，竟然抓住了自己的胳膊，想要稳住摇晃不定的自己。可脑海里的恶魔已经支配了自己的运动神经，他一把搂住香气四溢的男孩。

“洛夫伦男爵？……”感觉男孩在自己怀里颤抖，那软软的声线近在耳边，甚至，有想要挣脱的迹象。洛夫伦立刻想要搂得更紧，却还是被清醒的男孩一把推开。

“对不起，Mo……”眼前的萨拉赫明显是被吓到了，他呼吸急促，不敢直视洛夫伦迷离的眼睛，便整理了下自己的睡袍：“天色不早了，请洛夫伦男爵早些歇息吧，Mo先告退了。”

不……  
少年匆匆离去，内心的恶魔仍呼唤着想要继续未完成的使命。而刚才自己一时的鲁莽显然毁了这一个本可能美妙无比的夜晚。洛夫伦感到丧气又挫败，更可耻的是自己不知如何处理身体本能的反应。

我该拿你怎么办？  
所有灯光熄灭后，洛夫伦仿佛躺在地狱的火炉里熊熊燃烧，那火苗窜上自己的脖子、胸肌、小腹、直直地向深处进发。脑海里那三年前的白衣少年，怀里羊羔般的清纯少年、今日席间飞舞的魅惑少年，刚才推开自己有些青涩受伤的少年重合在一起。洛夫伦渐渐将手伸向自己肿胀的下体，湿黏的触感告诉自己刚才多巴胺似乎分泌到过剩。此刻他抛弃了一切伪善道德的外衣，想象赤裸的男孩伏在自己身下重重喘息的模样，想象那小鹿一般清纯的眼里含着点点泪花，想象他因为摩擦的快感向自己投来迷离甚至崇拜的眼神……手中的动作渐渐加快，灼热的体温蒸发了快感充斥着乱哄哄的大脑，一阵压抑地嚎叫之后，他终于感觉自己如释重负，手中一片黏稠，只有窗外的满月冷冷地见证着这隐秘的仪式。

能帮我保密吗？月神。  
清醒后的洛夫伦有些沮丧，自己竟然用如此邪恶的念头去钟情一位纯洁无比的少年。他未来应该会娶一位漂亮的妻子，而不是和一位男爵共度余生。至少，神明这一关都过不了。

第二天洛夫伦感受到萨拉赫闪避的目光，自己不由得心生尴尬。两人静静坐在庭院的长桌旁等待宴席的开场白。

麦尔帕夏精神是最好的，他兴冲冲对席间的宾客说：“今日我要请大家一同观赏一场非常有意思的表演。想必在座的各位也知道，世界上有着千万种罪孽，最深重的莫过于男人与男人同寝媾和，这些恶魔比奔跑在泥坑里的肥猪还要肮脏，所以今日我欲代替天上的神灵执正义之剑，将他们绳之以法。”

席间的宾客们不约而同鼓起了奉承的掌声。洛夫伦内心“咯噔”一下，虽然优良的演技完全掩盖神色的慌张，却也极度不安地抓住了衣角。此刻他看到两名阿拉伯少年被五花大绑地押了上来。

“你们可知罪？”麦尔帕夏气得胡须发颤。  
“尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人……我们真的没有做苟且偷生之事，我们只是两个漂泊无依的灵魂靠在一起取暖，真的没有做那样的事，我们是真心相爱的……”伤痕累累的少年眼神空洞，似乎想抓住最后一丝希望。

“一派胡言！都被捉奸在床还死不承认，来人，给我把他们绑上去，我看只有地狱才是适合他们呆的地方。”  
“不！不不不尊贵的麦尔帕夏，我可以走，但是求求您放过我的恋人，他才18岁，他还有大好的人生，求求您……”少年嘴角紫污的血液似乎结了块，让他每一次张口都疼痛异常。就算四肢被紧绑，他也拼命像条蚯蚓般蠕动，想靠过来抱住麦尔帕夏的腿为他的恋人求饶。

“脏东西！”这一下吓得麦尔帕夏一把抽出身边的长刀瞬间刺穿了少年的胸膛。少年空洞的眼睛渐渐褪色，这一刀似乎恰好穿透了心脏，他用尽浑身的力气抬起头想要说些什么，却体力不支地倒在血泊里，浑身因心脏最后几秒的搏动颤抖了几下，就不再动弹。

席间的宾客见状再次鼓起了雷鸣般的掌声，洛夫伦抓紧了自己服顺的衣襟咬紧了牙关。他侧过脸瞥见萨拉赫平静地注视着一切，似乎并不是第一次见到这样的场景。

“你会下地狱的，我发誓你会下地狱的！”稍年轻一些的男孩看着恋人倒在一片正红的血泊里，当场失去了理智。旁边的执行者们将全身颤抖的男孩挂到绞刑架上，一用力，男孩就被勒住了脖子，他两眼死命睁开，嘴里念叨着诅咒之语，不一会儿就不再挣扎，没了呼吸，只剩那充满仇恨的双眼盯着麦尔帕夏的方向。

“感谢大家的观看，世上又除去了两个披着人皮的恶魔，表演结束，接下来请各位用膳吧。”麦尔帕夏挥了挥手，旁边的侍从便将两具尸体搬下去并清理了现场。

“真有意思，这小牛肉嫩得我舌尖都在打颤。”一位满脸浓妆的欧洲贵妇人用高级丝绸的手帕轻轻擦了擦厚重的嘴唇，笑声刺耳得像午夜飞行的胖女巫。  
“我发誓这是我吃过最好的羊排，不愧是尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人，连厨师配备都是顶尖级。”一位阿拉伯商人频发赞言，鼓胀的眼睛像蟾蜍似的察觉着麦尔帕夏的一举一动。

“洛夫伦男爵，今日饭菜不合口味？”  
神游之外的洛夫伦立刻端坐回答：“尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人，怪我我身体不器，近日有些水土不服，今日的饭菜可是世上难得的珍馐，仅仅是看着亦是赏心悦目呢。”说完匆匆塞了两口新鲜的蔬菜，毕竟那盘里带血的牛羊肉实在是让人联想到刚才的一幕，也只有其他司空见惯的贵族们才能理所应当地狼吞虎咽。

“看来得多呆几日适应一下，来人，备好马车，下午我与洛夫伦男爵要同游半日。”  
“尊贵的麦尔帕夏父亲，今日下午您有要事要办。”突然传出的少年音让大家注意到一直不说话的萨拉赫。

“瞧我这记性，差点忘了，还是Mo年轻，记忆力真好。”说罢拍拍他的肩膀。

“不如，我携洛夫伦男爵同游如何？上次脚伤期间，多亏男爵照顾……”  
麦尔帕夏男爵疑惑地看了萨拉赫一眼，又转头瞟到宾客们的目光，便笑了笑：“当然，上次的事情还没好好感谢洛夫伦男爵呢，也罢。政务繁忙，只好委屈洛夫伦男爵，请您跟我这低贱出生的养子同游吧，他对这座城市已经熟悉至极，不必担心。”

“多谢麦尔帕夏大人。”洛夫伦虔诚地行礼，内心却动荡不安。他不明白这突如其来的自投罗网是何意图，毕竟昨晚的尴尬场面已足以置两人的关系于死地。

“上次我都没来过这里，看来那个时候真是错过太多了。”洛夫伦和萨拉赫站在宏伟的阿亚索菲亚清真寺面前。萨拉赫沉默不言，犹豫片刻，还是走在了前面。  
洛夫伦望着他纤瘦的背影，少年的一袭白衣反射着耀眼的阳光。

“Mo，你为什么不进去？”  
“我……”萨拉赫低头拽着衣角，却还是被洛夫伦一把拉了进去。

“为什么第一站就带我来这里？”  
“因为这里曾经也是一座基督教堂。”  
那瞬间两人目光不由自主触到了一起，那股电击般的感觉又一次回来了。

不约而同闪避，沿着长长的走廊前进，不一会儿就来到了令人震撼的大厅。阳光透过高悬的雕花琉璃窗透进来，照亮了穹顶的圣母与圣婴，让一切都镀上了神圣的色彩。

洛夫伦安静地看着萨拉赫虔诚地做着礼拜，他将额头紧贴于冰凉的地面，双手置于两边，紧皱的眉头久久没有舒展，就像承受着什么痛苦，又或者是感受到神明授予的崇高敬畏。

“两种信仰合二为一挺有趣的不是吗？”两人坐在旁边的阶梯上，洛夫伦不由得心生感慨。  
“所以我喜欢这里，这里的神明能够包容一切。”萨拉赫长长的睫毛从侧面看很美。

“洛夫伦男爵，”短暂沉默后萨拉赫突然开口：“那两个男孩，他们真的只有去地狱了吗？”  
突然被问到这个问题，洛夫伦心里一紧，转过身看着乌溜溜的眼睛，他也坦然回答：“或许在神明或者其他人眼里是十恶不赦，但今日之事给了我极大的震撼，他们只是相互依靠的灵魂罢了，和男女之间并无分别。Mo，请原谅我的直白……”

萨拉赫揉搓着刚刚从水池旁边摘下的月桂，看着洛夫伦的眼睛，仿佛陷入了思考。

“还有昨晚的事情，对不起。”洛夫伦偏过头阻断了这暧昧的对视。

“其实不是您的错，洛夫伦男爵，是Mo不知轻重，痴心妄想……”萨拉赫垂下头，这是让洛夫伦完全没有想到的回答。这样的逻辑影射出他内心并非是拒绝这种行为，而是觉得自己配不上？想到这里，一股明亮的色彩从脑海略过，洛夫伦努力忍着笑意看着男孩。

“世界正在变得包容，我相信总会有一天那些极少数的边缘群体也会变得不再遮掩，生活在阳光里，我相信爱是可以包容一切的存在，无论是阶级还是性别，就像两种信仰亦是可以共存于同一座建筑内，以后的世界也会更加美好。”洛夫伦注视琉璃窗外七彩的阳光，眼睛里蕴藏着坚定的信仰，身边的萨拉赫似乎仍有些忧郁地起身：“洛夫伦男爵，罪孽深重的人也可以去天堂吗？就像……今天死去的那两个人。”

“会的，即使神明认定他们的罪孽，我仍相信他们会的。”

两人走出清真寺，洛夫伦正在一旁穿鞋，偏过头发现赤脚的萨拉赫靠坐在罗马风格的雕花水池旁，背后一片茂密的月桂绽放像繁星一样簇拥着他。他用骨节分明的手指轻轻挑起一串水花，阳光下的侧脸洋溢着少年才有的纯真与干净。  
洛夫伦那一瞬间竟然看呆住了，没有意识到萨拉赫已蓦然回首，突然罕见地朝自己绽放了一个笑容。

原来他真的是堕入凡间的天使。

“明年您还会来吗？”离开的那天，麦尔帕夏一行人来到关口送别，萨拉赫悄悄拉住洛夫伦的衣角。

“答应你，你说什么就是什么。”

寒冷的秋风撩着窗台枯萎的玫瑰，独自栖身古堡的洛夫伦捧着书本扼腕叹息，无论是《仲夏夜之梦》还是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，没有任何一部可以比拟此刻他内心的情感。他意识到自己正发疯似的被一种情绪填满，甚至比三年前更加严重。

他摒弃了早期仅仅是想要与萨拉赫进行鱼水之欢的单纯念头。童年时代父母双亡，成为大人的过程里，他为了生存不择手段或者委曲求全，他看过太多恶魔的脸，一张张扭曲的、伪善的脸，就像阴沟里的老鼠与蜘蛛……直到遇上萨拉赫，他才明白何为世上的纯白，那个男孩就是从教堂上空琉璃窗渗进的第一缕晨光，就是花园里含苞待放散发香气的鲜红玫瑰，甚至已经演变成他心中唯一的圣土。洛夫伦此刻只想与那名圣洁的少年共泛轻舟，携手白头，一边又埋怨自己开窍太晚。毕竟对于一个“情窦初开”的27岁男人来说，此刻的初恋来得太迟了。

夏天，洛夫伦受邀再次来到了伊斯坦布尔。

当他带着几日未眠的黑眼圈见到萨拉赫的时候却惊讶了。那个少年仿佛又长大了许多，不仅仅是个头已经高过自己的肩膀，头发更加蓬松，脸颊旁也出现了一圈淡淡的络腮胡。身上的肌肉更加明显，不再是弱不禁风的纤瘦，不变的是眼里荡漾的神色，明朗代替了初识的阴郁，笑起来似乎让天上的星辰都黯然失色。

“洛夫伦男爵，此次请一定要多住几日，上月你赠予夫人的红宝石夫人可是爱不释手呢。”麦尔帕夏依旧是开心地抖动着胡须。

“承蒙关照，尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人，我永远是您卑微的奴仆。”

一轮半月高挂天空，洛夫伦来到花园中心散步，命运般地偶遇匆匆走过的萨拉赫。

“洛夫伦男爵……”  
“Mo？”洛夫伦迅速察觉到他有些不对劲。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我……我头好疼……正要回房里歇息。”萨拉赫眼神闪躲着不知看哪里。黑暗中洛夫伦触到了那滚烫的脸颊。

“Mo，你是不是生病了？”  
“我没有……洛夫伦男爵……”被洛夫伦紧紧抓住的萨拉赫无力挣脱。  
“不行，我得先带你去看大夫。”正要拖着身体灼热的男孩向回走，洛夫伦却突然被萨拉赫从背后抱住。

那瞬间似乎一切都静止了，只剩下夏虫响亮的鸣叫。  
“我误食了禁忌的药……”萨拉赫小声呢喃，温柔的声线震得洛夫伦后背一阵轻颤。  
“是什么禁忌的药？”洛夫伦意识到这可是无人的花园中心，就算是大声喊叫也不会有人听见，这样私密的场所实在是犯罪的好地方，心中的恶魔似乎又开始蠢蠢欲动。

不不不，不行。  
洛夫伦一把推开萨拉赫，这是心中纯洁的圣地，自己不能再受邪念的驱使去伤害他。然而他睁眼又看到有些受挫的萨拉赫，即使有片刻疑惑，也经不住心中的恶魔在耳边蛊惑，最后一道防线也溃不成军。

将少年滚烫的手掌握住，洛夫伦凝视着眼神迷离的萨拉赫。对方已羞于说出那几个字，只是安静地盯着自己，那表情就像树顶熟透的果实等待着被人采摘。

“真的只是偶然路过吗？”洛夫伦重新抱紧了他，感受到两人的心脏跳都快到惊人：“如果我没记错，这条路并不是回去的路……”从温暖的怀抱抽离，看着萨拉赫那双月光下如水一般迷蒙的双眼。

“为什么要来找我？还吃了这个……”洛夫伦渐渐靠近，想要吻那诱惑的唇瓣，谁知在快要触碰到的那一瞬间，萨拉赫竟然偏过了头，洛夫伦措手不及将吻轻落在他的脸颊。

“为什么？告诉我……”洛夫伦已经被挑起了情欲之火，他攀上萨拉赫紧绷的后背将腰带解开，试图再次靠近，自己的某个部位已经被刚才的画面刺激到坚硬难忍。

“洛夫伦男爵，请原谅我卑微的身体对您产生了感情，对不起……”萨拉赫眼中盈着泪水，让洛夫伦不得其解。  
“真主现在是看不见的，别怕……”握住了男孩坚硬的部位，洛夫伦感到一阵欣喜。他解开裤带让男孩可爱的双腿裸露在月光下，象牙白的肤色充满了诱惑，这次萨拉赫并没有拒绝，而是突然俯身来到洛夫伦腿间跪下。  
“Mo，这是？”  
“请让我来服侍您，洛夫伦男爵。”看着男孩坚持的表情，洛夫伦只好默许，心想今晚真是一个惊喜之夜。

男孩温热的舌头轻触到的一瞬间，洛夫伦从脚尖到脊柱窜上了一股凉气，那触感太温柔太刺激让大脑某个部位享受着愉悦的状态。像是适应了温度，萨拉赫一口将顶部包含到嘴里，突然被包裹的快感令洛夫伦忍不住叫出了声。

“舒服吗……”萨拉赫突然停手，抬头望着自己，那表情竟然还是该死的纯真。洛夫伦感觉火苗噌噌上窜直冲大脑说不出话来，只好顺应着点了点头。

紧接着萨拉赫又马不停蹄地开始了动作，这次将整个根部都吞到了温暖的嘴里，然后前后摆动，还细心地用舌尖轻刮着顶端，像羽毛一般痒痒的。  
“Mo，真的太舒服了……”第一次尝试的洛夫伦惊叹于萨拉赫的嘴上功夫，虽然没有经历房事，但他脑海里似乎有一场美妙的交响乐正在演奏，认定这一定是书中所说的人间极乐。

在这样的攻击下，不一会儿自己就有了感觉，那股子快感冲击着大脑，腿间一阵酸软，他弯着脊柱，忍不住将自己释放在男孩的嘴里。

“抱歉Mo……”看着眼前的男孩吃干抹净，洛夫伦感到无比愧疚。他想要弥补似的重新抱紧萨拉赫，从背后吻他光滑的脖颈，一边将手伸进衣物，却被萨拉赫推开。

“洛夫伦男爵，对不起。”和之前完全不同的神态，虽然药效还在，男孩重新穿上衣服后坚定的态度令洛夫伦疑惑。

果然还是过不了教义这一关吗？  
“好吧，Mo，我能理解你，不过还是想说谢谢你。”两人狼狈地整理好自己，花香弥漫的夜晚，月神又一次见证了一场隐秘的仪式。

他不是天使，他是有七情六欲的人，是自己想共度一生的人。

“距宴席还有几个时辰，我们三人来玩新游戏如何？”  
第二天下午洛夫伦、麦尔帕夏与萨拉赫坐在庭院里晒着太阳。  
麦尔帕夏命人呈上了一个木盒：“这是最近贵族间流行的玩意儿，虽然命运总是变化多端难以揣测，不过冥冥中都自有定数，我们也只能在闲暇时刻窥探一隅，娱乐娱乐罢了。”

“麦尔帕夏父亲，今日我们玩塔罗牌？”

“是的我的孩子，我们娱乐一番，来占卜洛夫伦男爵和你的关系如何？”

“麦尔帕夏大人又取笑我了，我与Mo相处融洽，情同手足，占卜我俩似乎并没有什么趣味可言啊。”

“哪里的话，娱乐而已，洛夫伦男爵不必当真嘛。”

犹豫不决的洛夫伦看着萨拉赫已经开始洗牌，便也不好再说什么，内心深处的确还是想知道两人所谓的未来会是什么样子。

“三张牌，代表过去、现在和未来。”洛夫伦从萨拉赫递过来的牌中抽出了三张。

“下面我要翻第一张了……”萨拉赫深呼吸一口气，将牌从左往右翻开——

“月亮，正位。”

“哈哈哈哈，”麦尔帕夏笑得仰到椅子上：“迷惑不定的情感？有意思有意思，看看下一张。”

洛夫伦怔住了，他突然有些害怕什么，只希望这荒谬的占卜立刻停止。

萨拉赫翻出第二张牌半天没有说话。

“是什么是什么？”麦尔帕夏像一只好奇心极强的肥猫，蠕动身子挤过来，只见萨拉赫手里的牌上写着：倒吊人，还是逆位。

“哎，假的假的，反正都是娱乐牌。”见萨拉赫表情凝重，麦尔帕夏笑着打圆场：“我们看看最后的牌如何？毕竟最终的结局才是重点。”

萨拉赫深呼吸一口气将最后一张牌翻过来，这次他又一次震惊了，刹那间甚至想把这张牌扔掉。

“Mo，是什么？”洛夫伦见状也开始追问。

“恋人，正位。”

麦尔帕夏听闻脸色微变，萨拉赫更是像被抓包的小偷一样脸色微红，洛夫伦见状立刻大笑着接话：“真是有意思的占卜，不过和现实似乎大相径庭了，不愧是麦尔帕夏大人，仅靠一副纸牌就让整个下午充满了乐趣，真希望这不会成为贵妇人们饭后的谈资，劳请大人可不要传出去取笑我。”

麦尔帕夏和颜悦色点点头：“当然当然，这只是一次娱乐罢了，不过这牌真没什么意思，我们还是赴餐厅用宴吧。”

月亮、倒吊人、恋人。  
洛夫伦躺在床上注视着夜空久久无法入眠。他还没有明白其中的含义，即使这只是一次娱乐性质的微不足道的塔罗牌占卜。

夜已深，他睡了吗？

洛夫伦悄悄走出房门，走廊两侧被暗色的火焰微微照亮。躲避侍从的目光，他朝着萨拉赫所住的底层前进。现在没有人比他更需要一个答案，一个确切的答案。

通向地下层的光线如此昏暗，仿佛通向地狱的深渊，洛夫伦屏气凝神，心中隐隐作痛。平时那名可爱的少年竟然会住在这样暗无天日的地方，怪不得会如此苍白，麦尔帕夏仍是看重阶级的吗？  
在窜过一道长长窄窄的通道之后，洛夫伦似乎有些迷路，这地下层比他想象的大多了，甚至像一座克里特迷宫。他在黑暗中摸索着，默默记着走过的路，终于在绕了大半天之后隐约看到转角处的光亮。

原来你也没睡。  
洛夫伦带着笑意加快了步子，心里盘算着等会儿要怎么解释自己大晚上不睡觉跑来找他，他心跳得飞快，就像一名情窦初开的少年正要与恋人幽会，或许在这个夜晚就是表明真心的最佳时机。

还没走近门口，洛夫伦就听到了熟悉的叫声，那是萨拉赫软软的声音。

洛夫伦颤抖着，发现紧闭的房门上有一个小洞。他将右眼轻靠上去，透过小小的洞口，他看见了地狱。

他心上最纯洁的恋人，最柔软的存在，最舍不得破坏的圣地，正赤身裸体在一座土耳其浴池旁，身边一团白花花的肥肉正是同样赤裸的麦尔帕夏。

“吃，你这不知满足的骚货整天有精力勾引英俊年轻的男人，就不要你的老父亲了，这忘恩负义的泥猪。”  
萨拉赫顺从且熟练地含着那短小肥硕的阳具，眼里的泪水止不住地流。

“你为什么不喜欢我！你是我一个人的玩物，为什么要在眼睛里倒映其他人的影子！”麦尔帕夏大力抽动着丑陋的阳具，让身前的萨拉赫止不住地呜咽。

紧接着麦尔帕夏一把推开少年将他压在身下，将丑陋的阳具一把捅入了少年脆弱的后庭，没有任何前戏的剧痛让萨拉赫惨叫出声。

“你喜欢他对吧，那个东欧人，那个英俊的东欧人！你这个杂种，这个贱货，他是不是干过你？”被压在身下的男孩哭得梨花带雨：“不，我只爱父亲一个人，我没有和他有过……”

“啪——”重重的巴掌扇到男孩脸上，麦尔帕夏露出了满意的神情：“这才是我的乖孩子，我喜欢你叫我父亲的时候，每次都让我都忍不住要射了，你这个地狱里的妖魔究竟是什么组成的，被我操了这么多年还是这么紧……”

洛夫伦默默注视这一切，他感觉心中那所美丽的圣殿轰然倒塌，两行泪不停地顺着脸滑落到雪白的衣领，回忆里关于萨拉赫的一切全部都被染上了黑色。更讽刺的是，他竟然在观看这场免费的“演出”时身体有了反应。嘴角扯出一个难看至极的微笑，自己竟然没有力气像个英雄一样上前阻止。他不是普罗米修斯，他只是一个普通的男爵，冲过去的后果就是一人两尸，甚至会波及到封地的百姓。

“叫出来，你这个小猪，难道父亲雄伟的阴茎还不能让你满足吗？”

“嗯……啊……父亲，Mo好舒服，父亲每次都能让Mo……去到极乐世界……”少年忍住剧痛皱着眉说着羞耻的言语。

那是自己不忍心伤害分毫的男孩，想要捧在手心里的稀世珍宝，心中最纯洁的圣地，如今竟然被恶魔粗野地强暴，洛夫伦脑海里浮现出童年的梦魇，那些父亲身下花枝招展的女人像毒蛇般扭动缠绕着自己的四肢，心像刺身一般被一片一片切好进贡给恶魔蚕食，洛夫伦跪倒在地面，不忍心再看下去。

他想到前一晚的花前月下突然觉得好笑。所以他才会这么熟练，让自己这么舒服，所以初次见面为何阴郁，是因为每夜都被恶魔肆意侵犯，所以他不敢进教堂清真寺，因为他自知罪孽深重。洛夫伦感觉双腿发软，他不想再继续观看这无止境的地狱绘卷，起身正要逃，却不小心碰翻了旁边的美杜莎雕塑，发出“哐当”一声巨响。

“谁？”麦尔帕夏立刻抽身匆匆跑到一旁警觉地穿衣，萨拉赫瘫在原地累得筋疲力尽。  
洛夫伦见状拔腿就跑，他不记得转过了多少道黑暗的弯，不记得摔了多少次，他不敢回头，那压抑的心脏怦怦直跳，脸上的泪水不停地飙。直到终于从另一条小道钻出地面，他才发现这里直通宫殿外的庭院。迅速回到寝宫躺在床上，他不敢再去想象接下来会发生的事情，感觉灵魂已经被魔鬼抽离，那轮月亮快要西沉，自己的心也沉到了谷底。

这哪里是人间，这分明就是地狱。

“洛夫伦男爵？您为什么这么严肃？”歪头朝自己微笑的萨拉赫依旧迷人，脸上带着昨夜的淤青，手中的画笔上还残留着黑色的颜料。

“画画像也不一定非要开开心心的不是吗？表情严肃的洛夫伦男爵看起来更英俊了几分呢。”麦尔帕夏扶着旁边的画架笑着说。

“过奖了，尊贵的麦尔帕夏大人。”神游之外，眼前的一切都在晃动，洛夫伦不记得是如何度过了这漫长的几天，他只记得萨拉赫为自己画了一幅画像，上面的自己紧闭双唇，格外冷峻。

“送给您吧，这是Mo第一次完成的作品呢。”萨拉赫笑盈盈地看着洛夫伦。  
“……谢谢你。”仿佛被突然冷淡对待有些不习惯，萨拉赫有些疑惑地望向东欧人离去的背影。

不辞而别。  
洛夫伦带着万念俱灰的心离开这座伤心之城。秋天总是悲伤的，洛夫伦呆呆数着窗外的落叶，空荡荡的房间似乎还有那个少年残留的香味。  
他将画像悬挂在大厅最显眼的位置，即使看起来并不像成熟的画师经手那样出神入化。

每次回忆起与萨拉赫度过的那些美好的日子，总会连带想起他在那块油腻肥肉身下喘息的模样。  
真是讽刺啊，一面“替天行道”处死同性恋人，一面背着所有人在阴沟里干着见不得人的勾当，另一位则是一面对自己暧昧不明，一面在另一个恶心的男人身下俯首臣称。

这样的日子就像浸在炼狱中轮回试炼，直到一日洛夫伦收到麦尔帕夏的急信。

“砰——”杯子应声落下，洛夫伦望着那一行小字，泪水迅速湿润眼眶。

那个令自己痛心疾首的男孩去世了。

连夜赶回熟悉的伤痛之城，到达的时候一切早已恢复正常，仿佛前段日子的葬礼与悲伤都无关紧要。

“哎，我们都非常痛心，这孩子好端端的，不知怎么就自缢而死了。”麦尔帕夏在圆桌旁掉着泪，洛夫伦面无表情，他已经悲伤到说不出话。  
“我想去看看他。”

矮矮的坟墓，洛夫伦就像在与之对话一般凝视着对面。他后悔，就算是看到令自己咋舌的一幕，为什么自己没有来得及说出那句话，就算美梦终会醒，美物终会碎，那个男孩依旧是心中最柔软的圣地。

深夜，洛夫伦浑浑噩噩地晃荡着来到熟悉的地宮，他知道这里已经被封锁，不过庆幸的是自己曾发现的暗道还在。他沿着黑暗的小路，就像之前他曾满心欢喜怀着期待却被命运给了当头一棒一样，来到那个熟悉的屋外。萨拉赫曾经在这里和那团肥肉度过了无数个漫漫长夜，洛夫伦推开暗门，竟然发现眼前的黑暗中有一双熟悉的眼睛。

火把点燃的瞬间，那个此刻应该躺在坟墓里的男孩正看着自己。  
“Mo，这里是地狱吗？我也西去了吗？”洛夫伦含着泪水问道。

“不要靠近我，洛夫伦男爵，这是一个秘密，一个我永远无法对你坦白的秘密。”萨拉赫的声音变得沙哑，虽然还是非常动听。  
洛夫伦想要靠近去拥抱他，却被重重推开。  
“不要碰我……我已经被感染了。”  
“什么意思？”

洛夫伦疑惑的瞬间，萨拉赫身后一个睡到半醒的肥胖男人迷迷糊糊地起了身：“小甜心，这是谁？”  
洛夫伦这才看清他们两人身上都布满了疱疹一样的脓包。昔日活灵活现的少年已经变成了这般可怜模样。洛夫伦心如刀绞，他发现就算自己被背叛，被欺骗，他仍然无法放下心中最初始的爱，眼前的男孩永远是16岁的那个羊羔般的少年。他的心就像被放到绞肉机里般难受，此刻发现男孩还生还的惊喜又让他有片刻的欣喜。

“哦！这他妈的是谁，你要做什么？”身后的男人还没来得及说下一句话就被洛夫伦一刀了结。

“不——会被麦尔帕夏父亲发现的……”萨拉赫哭着大喊。  
“你怎么变成这样的？为什么？”洛夫伦摇晃着眼前的男孩。

“对不起……洛夫伦男爵，其实我和麦尔帕夏父亲……”萨拉赫哽咽到无法继续说下去。  
“我知道。”  
萨拉赫瞪大了眼睛抬起头：“那夜离去的人是您？”  
“对。”

“他之前发现有人知道了我和他的秘密，担心影响到他的名誉与权威，于是决定把我处理掉，同时……为了惩罚我的不忠，把我跟瘟疫病人关在一起，就变成现在您看到的，洛夫伦男爵……”

洛夫伦抬头望着黑暗的穹顶，悲伤到挤不出一滴眼泪，自己的一时无心竟酿成惨剧，这是什么人间炼狱，这是什么命运的安排。

“我去杀了他！”洛夫伦并没有把刀收回的意思，正要转身，却被萨拉赫拉住：“不！洛夫伦男爵，让我一个人去地狱吧，让我就这样吧，我就说这个人是我杀的。”

“你不会没救的！一定有办法的，我带你出去。”  
“我们无能为力的，洛夫伦男爵，我不想看到你也去送死，因为……我爱你整整5年。”萨拉赫眼里的泪水就像决了堤，洛夫伦感受到一击沉闷的鼓点撞在心脏上。

“跟我走，我们先逃出去。”

悄悄逃出，月色正美，洛夫伦明白这一去就再也无法回头，那些所有美好的、悲伤的回忆都会被尘封在这座古老的城市。

上了飞驰的马车，洛夫伦揭开少年的手臂才发现大片触目惊心的黑紫色痂块，不由得捂住嘴巴痛哭。  
“洛夫伦男爵，正如您所见，我已经没救了，昨晚麦尔帕夏父亲说我就要走到生命的尽头了。”萨拉赫异常冷静，就像已经做好了万全的准备。

“我现在说我一直都爱你是不是真的很可笑，因为我这肮脏的躯壳没有任何立场可以理直气壮地说出这句话，刚开始的时候我何尝不是想到去死，直到那天在宫殿遇见您，我知道我有了活下去的理由。”  
“别说了Mo……”无视掉洛夫伦的哽咽，萨拉赫依然用颤抖的声音娓娓道来：“您是第一位睡在我身边没有对我做那种事的人，是第一位愿意对我好的人，是第一个让我不会做噩梦的人。和您在森林的城堡里度过的夏天是我最难忘的美好日子。但我的内心一直很矛盾，我知道我配不上您，不是阶级的原因，而是，我真的太脏了，我被捡回来的第一日就被他强暴，后来有侍卫眼馋，也会趁麦尔帕夏不注意的时候进来……那些日子我就像行尸走肉一般……”

“所以在花园的时候你执意不让我……”  
“对，”萨拉赫哭泣的脸庞多了一丝笑意：“我后来尽自己最大的力量去活着，仅仅是为了支撑自己能够再次见到您。”

“说不定有办法，”洛夫伦有些悲伤到神志不清，已然不知所云，他知道明天一大早或者晚些时候，麦尔帕夏就会发现他们的小秘密，就会有追兵过来毁灭自己的世外桃源，但他此刻只想留住这个男孩，这个他拼了命也想要保护的人。脑海里冒出无数个荒诞的念头，他像想出了一条妙计一般激动地灵光一闪：“跟我回森林，那里或许能得到帮助！”

翻越崇山峻岭，经过昼夜不息的奔波，萨拉赫身上的痂块已经越来越多，他眼神迷离不停重复着听不懂的胡言乱语，依稀可辨是关于不要靠近自己的句子。

“我不在乎会不会被传染，大不了我们一起去地狱。”洛夫伦自嘲地笑了笑，骑马带着瘦弱的男孩踏上了马车不能及的偏僻山路。

四周雾气氤氲，太阳被厚厚的云层遮盖，阴暗的丛林笼罩着一层蓝色，这片荒无人烟的隐秘之境除了神明与恶魔，谁也不会看到一名男爵正骑马携着濒死的少年。

“洛夫伦男爵……我刚才做了个梦，有一个乌鸦脑袋的医生，他把我放在床上说我病得很严重，他把十字架放在我的胸前做着祷告。”  
“不，Mo，我们都会好好活着的。”

“可是我好脏……”  
“不，亲爱的，你不脏，你是我心中最纯净的灵魂，脏的是这个人间。”洛夫伦想要扯出一个微笑却比哭还难看，为了不让男孩看到自己忽然掉泪的狼狈模样，只好将头贴近男孩长满疱疹的额头。

“您要带我去哪儿？”  
“找一个可以帮助我们的人，一定有救的。”洛夫伦说着自己都不相信的话，毕竟那传说中才会存在的东西自己都不知道会在哪里，他只想抓住心中唯一一根救命的稻草，哪怕有一线希望他都不想放弃。毕竟现在求天上的神明或人间的医生都不如投靠一个恶魔来得更快。

哪怕是付出生命的代价，我也要让你活下去。

“洛夫伦男爵，月亮、倒吊人和恋人的牌义，您还记得吗？”萨拉赫嘴角用尽力气挤出一个灿烂的笑。

“可以告诉我吗？”急于转移注意力的洛夫伦回答。

“最开始是扑朔迷离不敢确认的心意，慢慢的变成没有希望、经历劫难的爱情，最后则是修成正果呢，我一直坚信那次占卜的结果呢，我们会一直在一起的对吗？”

“当然Mo，我也相信塔罗牌是世界上最灵的占卜。”

“我有些困了，洛夫伦男爵，真希望醒来还能看到您，因为，我是真的爱你呀……”怀中的男孩呢喃了几句，便沉沉睡去。

阴沉的天空分不清是黄昏还是白昼，洛夫伦无法得知时间，这片平静的小溪旁就是一个隐蔽的洞穴，他不知道那位恶魔是否会寄居于此。却在此刻发现怀中的男孩已经变得冰冷。

“Mo……Mo！”洛夫伦将男孩放在地上狠狠摇晃。  
男孩紧闭着眼，已经没有了呼吸。  
“不！”洛夫伦将男孩推坐起来，他看起来如此安详，明明就像是睡着了，可为什么摇不醒，不可能，刚才他明明的确是睡着了。

“哈哈哈哈孩子，别做徒劳的事情了。”一个令人恐惧的声音在身后响起。  
回过头，洛夫伦怔住了。  
那是一个白得发亮的人，或者说，恶魔。

他光着脑袋，透明的眼睛里泛着点点血色，尖尖的指甲藏在宽大破烂的袍子里，下面裸露着两根白骨般瘦小的脚踝。  
“救救他，求求您，我可以付出一切，甚至是生命的代价。”恐惧感已经被巨大的悲伤替代，洛夫伦一心想与眼前的恶魔做一场公平的交易。

“性命？不不不，我是善良的恶魔，让我瞧瞧。”恶魔先生端详了一会儿摇摇头：“已经凉了，没救了，这下无论求神求魔都没办法，男爵先生请回吧。”话音刚落，恶魔就消失在树林的阴影里。

“不！”万念俱灰的洛夫伦紧紧抱着冰凉的男孩放声痛哭，当然没有人听见，也不会有人听见。

“等着我，Mo……”慢慢接受现实的洛夫伦回过神，抱着男孩一步一步走进浅浅的小溪，沉入水中闭上了眼。

所有的哀怨情仇就停在此刻吧，永别了，世界。

洛夫伦感觉冰凉的清水灌入自己的五官，窒息的感觉愈发明显，他似乎能看到小溪的底部变得混沌浑浊，死神正向他伸出一支雪白的手臂，召唤着自己步入无边的地狱。

思绪变得模糊的时刻，洛夫伦却忽然被一股力量拉起来，他呛了水大口咳嗽着，眼前的恶魔正兴趣满满地打量着自己。

“何必把自己弄这么狼狈，孩子，我活了几百年还是头一次见你这么痴情的人。”

“我已经没有任何牵挂了，即使知道我的世外桃源即将遭受灭顶之灾。”  
恶魔听了哈哈大笑：“你太低估轮回的力量了，就算你们现在都去死，下辈子也许不会相爱，甚至根本不会相遇，这真的是你想要的？”

“或者说，我应该问你愿不愿意等，无论几十年还是几百年，只要你在世界上无论以什么载体存在，你一定会与刚才的那位恋人再次重逢。”

“什么？不，我不会一个人苟活于世，世界上再也不会有另一个他。”  
“我比你多活几百年，我吃过的老鼠比你看过的人还要多。相信我一次吧孩子，虽然我是臭名昭著的吸血鬼，但我是真心想要帮助你。”

“代价是什么？”  
“我相信你刚才经历的撕心裂肺就是最好的代价，这是多么纯洁的爱情啊，多么纯粹的悲悯啊，我这个老人家都要为你落泪了说真的。”吸血鬼凑近洛夫伦白皙的脖颈坏笑着吹着气：“你的血液真香，如果不是为了帮你，你一定会是一顿美好的晚餐。”

“等会儿我会怎么变化。”看着吸血鬼将自己手腕割破流出一碗暗黑色的液体，洛夫伦担忧地问。  
“你会先去一趟地狱，不过很快，很快就会回来的，相信我，好现在把这个喝下去。”望着这浓稠的液体，想到溪面漂浮的少年，洛夫伦没有犹豫一饮而尽。

“好难喝，这简直是我这辈子喝过最难喝的东西……”眼前的吸血鬼变得模糊，洛夫伦感觉自己无法呼吸，心脏渐渐平静快要停止跳动，他拼命张嘴想要呼吸却发现所有器官已经失灵。

“睡吧，孩子，睡吧……”

“洛夫伦男爵，我要离开这里了。”

睁开眼，面前是一片静谧的湖泊，萨拉赫正站在一艘小船旁向自己招手。  
“Mo，等等！等等我。”洛夫伦冲过去抓住少年纤细的手臂。他还是16岁时的模样，一袭白衣，不谙世事的眼睛里写满了疑惑。  
“可是您不能与我一同去那边，刚才的乌鸦头医生告诉我的。”顺着萨拉赫天真的脸庞望去，远远能看到湖面漂浮着一位穿着长袍的医生，戴着乌鸦头的面具。  
“再见了洛夫伦男爵，我是真的得离开了，希望还能再次见到您”少年踏上了小船推开了洛夫伦颤抖的双手。  
“不！”洛夫伦一把跳入湖中，冰冷的湖水令自己快要窒息，那股熟悉的感觉又回来了。

经历了痛苦地反复挣扎后他再次张开双眼，面前变成了一片宁静的夜空，一轮巨大的新月悬在天上。洛夫伦揉揉脑袋起身，发现自己身体变得轻盈异常。溪水中倒映着逆位的新月，男孩早已不知所踪，恶魔也不见影子。自己的皮肤变得冰凉惨白，黑暗的四周变得清晰可见，种种迹象表明刚才的一切都是真实的。

还有恶魔伏在耳边清晰留下的最后一句：Smrt nije kraj（克语：死亡并不是终点）

后记：

1680年麦尔帕夏率兵进攻东欧原属洛夫伦男爵的封地，军队却在抵达目的地的前一个夜晚离奇失踪，麦尔帕夏本人也下落不明。有人说已故的洛夫伦男爵深爱着麦尔帕夏的养子萨拉赫，双双殉情后化作冤魂前来索命，也有人说恶事做尽的麦尔帕夏受到了神明的惩罚罪有应得，也有人说因为遭遇了一场恐怖的瘟疫……不过大家都心照不宣的是，那块世外桃源再无人涉足，那座城堡也渐渐被荒废，据说靠近那里的人会招来厄运，有不小心路过的人曾看到洛夫伦男爵闪现的鬼影。他成为了小镇恐怖的暗夜传说，又因为生前的乐善好施成为一部分人们心中的暗黑英雄。久而久之小镇的人们给那座尘封的城堡取了一个的名字——弗萨肯古堡

番外：

“是真的！我们真的看到古堡里有鬼影！吓得我们都没敢进去。”黑皮肤少年冲着小镇酒吧里的人们喊着。  
“算了算了Sadio，反正只有我们两个看到了他们也不会信的。”闪亮白牙的少年拍拍他的肩膀。  
两人正从弗萨肯古堡探险归来，被吓得不轻。

“吃人的狼人，吸血的男爵，哪有这么可怕，我们可比人类善良多了。”洛夫伦雪白的手指轻佻地掂上透明的玻璃杯，里面盛满了鲜红的液体。  
“我最近的研究终于有了方向，我猜想你应该是继承了那个疯疯癫癫老吸血鬼的一些性格基因，毕竟从文献上研究，你生前应该是比较严谨、稳重的性格。”戴着眼镜斯斯文文的狼人正在桌的另一头吃着老鼠肉制成的点心。

“哦，这倒是挺准的。玩世不恭地活下去才是对这个地狱般世界最好的驳击不是吗？”英俊的吸血鬼耸耸肩不可置否。

“有生命在接近这里，告诉我不要又是贴小广告的推销人员。”狼人罗伯逊掸掸领口的灰翻了个白眼。

“你去开门，我懒。”

“死吸血的，你明明坐着就可以开门！”

吸血鬼和狼人正在古堡里一边吃东西一边争执的时候，那扇尘封多年的大门终于被叩响。

“做生意吗？我是尤尔根.克洛普。”

End..


	3. 纯黑的骤雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 讲述Mo现世遇到吸血鬼洛之前的经历  
为了让整个故事更丰满立体，所以加了一章有些枯燥的Mo前传

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好像应该把cp打成赫加齐x萨拉赫……（狂笑）  
依旧OOC/不要代入真人  
不虐，挺甜的（小声）

什么时候开始的呢？  
大概是15岁的时候？

那一年萨拉赫第一次见到了阿哈麦德.赫加齐。

那男孩留着稍长的卷发，咧嘴笑的时候整张脸都崩出两道褶子，仿佛是上天的安排，他就这样成为了萨拉赫的同桌。

两人熟悉的速度快得惊人，仅仅一周左右就形影不离，就连放学萨拉赫都选择绕路走着回家，只为能正好送赫加齐到家门口。渐渐的没过多久，赫加齐就常常去萨拉赫家里玩。

开罗的夏天酷热难耐，萨拉赫趴在课桌上小睡，迷迷糊糊间听到熟悉的脚步声。过了一会儿那声音就在自己身边戛然而止。感受到椅子拖动的声响与少年坐下的动静，他缓缓睁开眼，还没有适应窗外的强光，面前是赫加齐托着腮一脸微笑望着自己的样子。萨拉赫睁大了眼睛，因为此时逆着阳光的赫加齐有些好看到过分，下一秒毫无预兆的，赫加齐做出了一个亲吻的表情，接着淘气地对萨拉赫笑了一下。虽然赫加齐很快便转过身翻起了书本，但久久未能平静的萨拉赫第一次感觉到了超出常速的心跳。

从那之后，萨拉赫对待赫加齐多了一层情感，赫加齐一如既往与他打闹毫无察觉。每晚萨拉赫躺在柔软的床上总会感慨万千，随着时间的积累心中压抑的情感似乎快要爆发而出。他当然明白这是不可能实现的美好愿想，这比喜欢上一个女生难上了多倍。

“你最近老是看着我干嘛？”赫加齐抱着足球一边笑着揽过萨拉赫的肩膀。

“没有吧。”

“Mo，如果你有心事请一定要告诉我，我是你最好的朋友啊。”

最好的朋友，仅仅是朋友。

赫加齐17岁生日那天萨拉赫送了他一副耳机，当然赫加齐不会知道萨拉赫在那张附赠的小卡片上反反复复涂写了多少遍。正是朦胧荏苒的年纪，总有些事情是瞒不住的。

夏日午后正下着骤雨，两人在萨拉赫的房间内玩着游戏。

“差一点就赢了，Mo你还是这么厉害。”赫加齐发现萨拉赫并没有接话，便回过头一看，对方正不动声色地注视着自己。

“Mo你这是干什么？”萨拉赫仍然没有说话，而是放下手中的手柄渐渐靠近眼前的少年。赫加齐也没有说话，眼睁睁看着萨拉赫靠近自己，并没有逃。

“抱歉……”萨拉赫仿佛一秒醒悟便收回了灼热的目光。赫加齐挠挠脑袋，若有所思地沉默在原地。那天两人间的尴尬被哗哗的大雨掩盖，有一些东西好像也变了质。

火苗一旦燃烧起来势头只会愈演愈烈。之后的一周虽然两人也像往常一样上课放学，彼此都心知肚明再也回不到最开始的状态。

夏天的教室酷热难耐，同学都离开之后两人才慢悠悠地开始收拾。一起走出校门十几分钟后天公不作美却突降暴雨。  
“Mo，我们回去吧！”赫加齐牵着萨拉赫奔跑在雨中，看着少年的背影，萨拉赫的心悸难以平复。  
两人回到教室，才发现身上单薄的校服已经湿透，雨水也顺着发丝一滴一滴往下掉。

“哈哈哈，Mo你的卷毛都塌了。”  
“你不也一样吗？”

两人都争着触摸对方脑袋上的卷毛，不约而同碰在一起的手让萨拉赫触电般想要收回，却忽然被赫加齐紧紧握住了。

两人就这样对视片刻，赫加齐咽了口水颤抖着说：“Mo，我……我有反应了，好难受……能不能帮帮我。”

瞳孔放大一秒，心跳陡然上升，萨拉赫不敢相信此刻面对的真是自己暗恋整整一年的人，还是自己最好的朋友。

隔着短裤，萨拉赫感觉到里面微微有些凸起，触碰到的瞬间自己竟然也有了反应。

“你知道吗有时候我觉得你漂亮得像个姑娘，你的睫毛这么长，皮肤这么细腻，还总是安安静静的样子……”

萨拉赫不太喜欢被这样看待，他就是男生，并不是娘娘腔，不过情欲上头，这点小不快也被飞快掩盖。

麻利地脱下裤子，窗外的雨没有变小的势头，萨拉赫看着眼前高高耸立的阳具吃惊地说不出话，虽然自己也有相同的器官，但意识到二人目前的关系已不仅仅是朋友，还是会脸红心跳。

“Mo，求你了。”看到犹豫不决的萨拉赫迟迟未动身，赫加齐以为萨拉赫是有抵触，便急不可耐地将手放到自己的下体撸上几遍，眼神迷离着像是失去了理智，湿透的衬衫下看着格外性感。

萨拉赫闭上双眼深吸一口气，鼓足了全身的勇气将小手轻轻握了上去。

“好爽……”也许是新鲜的刺激，赫加齐忍不住抽搐了一秒：“这和自己弄的感觉完全不一样啊Mo，你的手好软好舒服。”

萨拉赫默默没有说话，他有种正在犯罪的刺激感觉，在空荡荡的教室后排，蹲坐在湿漉漉的地上做着如此见不得光的事。看着喘息连连的心动男孩在自己面前像小兽一般暴露着最原始的欲望，自己却突然有些冲动。这样下去会变成什么样子？两个人在一起？这根本不可能有未来啊……

虽然思绪飘到窗外，但萨拉赫依然很努力地做着手上的动作，也感觉那滚烫的阳具变得湿滑，坚硬到顶峰的状态，听到赫加齐的呻吟越来越急促。

“我喜欢你。”萨拉赫有些害羞地看着沉浸在快感里的男孩，眼里蕴藏着期待，至少这一刻即使是谎言他也想听到同样的回应。  
像是被言语刺激，就这样几秒后几股灼热的白色液体就溅到了地上。赫加齐瘫在地上呻吟着已然没有力气回答刚才的告白。还没有褪去刚刚的快感，二人就这样看到两名突然折返的同学从教室前门闯入，这不可思议的画面被毫无遮挡地摊开。

那一刻时间静止了，窗外的雨变成了黑色。

“是他脱了我的裤子，我被吓死了……对对对我也没想到每天与我一起生活的朋友会是同性恋，真恶心。”  
教室里充斥着窃窃私语，萨拉赫埋着头一言不发，比起苍白无力的反驳，他那颗已经伤透的心更是无法复原。他怎么也不会想到袒露心声会遭来背叛，自己在他眼里不过一个简单的泄欲工具。

“基佬，听说你把人家的裤子扒了准备强上，看不出来嘛，平时沉默寡言无公害的Mo居然也会做这种事，哈哈哈哈哈真是恶心的同性恋怪物。”  
“你这种人就该去死，活着都是脏了空气。”  
“赫加齐真可怜，一直和这个变态在一起，他指不定每天都在意淫对方呢。”  
“喂，反正他这么恶心，揍他一顿吧。”  
“好主意，我们来个替天行道。”

雨点般的拳打脚踢砸在身上，萨拉赫护住头部痛苦哭泣，他透过瘦弱手臂的间隙瞥到一眼阴暗的天空，以及四周恶魔般的脸。

“喂，赫加齐，别走啊，我们正在帮你惩罚这个怪物呢，要不要过来看看。”一个男生冲着另一个方向大声喊。

萨拉赫颤抖着捂住身上的疤痕，有的地方已经渗出了血液。  
“你真恶心，为什么要喜欢我。”冷冷的眼神没有任何感情。  
“可是……明明当时是你的身体先有反应的……”萨拉赫委屈到抖个不停，只希望此刻他能够过来澄清误会、保护自己，即使不爱自己也没关系。

“啪——”赫加齐吓坏了般一脚将跪坐在地上的萨拉赫踢到地上趴下：“看啊，同性恋就是恶心，现在开始反咬一口了，我要杀你，我要杀了你！”  
于是众人又开始将他团团围住进行肆无忌惮的暴行。

不知道过了多久，身体痛得无法动弹，天色已经变得阴暗，萨拉赫一瘸一拐来到家门前，他不敢进去，看到温馨灯光照耀下大房子里的人影，他知道父母正在等着自己回家吃晚饭。可一身重重的伤疤无论如何也无法解释。在呼啸的夜风里，萨拉赫转过头拔腿就跑。谁知跑了几步就重重摔到了地上，身体的剧痛显示自己一定是受了内伤，但他不想让任何人看见自己这副狼狈的模样。

“小朋友你好像受伤了。”萨拉赫缓缓抬头，路灯下一名戴着眼镜、衣着保守的先生正担忧地看着自己。  
“先生，我……没事。”  
“我送你去医院好不好。”先生将萨拉赫扶起来拍了拍他身上的灰：“你好像现在不能正常走路的样子。”  
“没关系的，谢谢您先生，我要回家了……”

萨拉赫感觉有些奇怪，他拼命想要挣脱却发现这位礼貌的先生将自己手臂紧紧抓住，没有放开的意思，抬头一看，他似乎看见这位先生长着一张绿色蜥蜴的脸，吐出了鲜红的舌头正要向自己进攻。

“啊！——救命啊！……唔……”萨拉赫失声大喊却被先生用手将嘴迅速捂住。

“小甜心，你今天一定是糟了什么灾祸对吧，哦太可怜了，让我来安慰你如何，我最喜欢你这样的小男孩了。”衣冠楚楚的先生正要把萨拉赫一把拖入旁边的小树林，萨拉赫甚至能感受到他坚硬的下体正蹭着自己的屁股。突然触碰到可怕的回忆，萨拉赫用尽全身的力气咬了他一口，忍住疼痛拼命向前跑。他能感受到那个恐怖的恶魔正在身后疯狂追逐自己，而他现在只有不回头向前跑，他宁愿死去也不想被变态欺辱。

“Mo，你跑这么快干什么？”庭院里的妈妈向自己远远招手。  
萨拉赫哭着一把撞入她怀里，警觉地回头一看，哪有什么恶魔的影子。  
“天啊，孩子你怎么了！”  
“妈妈，我遇上了变态……”

萨拉赫请假住院，并没有对所有人说起自己是被同学群殴的事情，所有人都以为是那夜的变态将自己凌辱才导致这样的后果发生。

回到学校的那天萨拉赫曾祈祷一切都是一场噩梦。

“活该被变态盯上，变态就是对变态有着天然的吸引力。”  
“他都不干净了为什么还不去死？”  
“我要是他我就乖乖待在家里不要出来恶心人。”

都不是真的，都不是真的……  
同学把他当作瘟疫一般的存在躲着他，老师对此不闻不问，谁也不想惹上一块无解的烫手山芋。萨拉赫开始不去上学，他宁愿去公园里坐一整天看着飞舞的白鸽或者池中的肥鱼，那是他觉得生活里唯一的希望。

“你为什么逃学？成绩一落千丈我们就不说了，听说你和同学们关系还处不好。”父母对自己依然是不理解，责骂成了家常便饭。

那个夜里父母正好要出差去远方，没有比这更好的机会了。

萨拉赫平静地躺在浴缸里，手中的水果刀反射着凄冷的光芒。他回忆起曾在书中看到的，此生若过得非常悲惨，来生一定会拥抱幸福。

“那我上一辈子一定是太幸福了……”萨拉赫挤出几滴泪对自己说着，咬牙划了下去。

一刀，有一点疼，不过还好。  
二刀，这一块都裂开了，全是血。  
三刀，真漂亮，像是鱼鼓动的呼吸腮。  
……

这哪里是什么人间，这分明就是地狱。

“不，不是现在。”萨拉赫恍惚间回过头看到一位光头老先生正从浴室门后面探出一个白生生的脑袋看着自己，一看他就不属于人间。

“有人正在等你。”

……意识渐渐模糊，甚至出现了奇怪的幻觉，萨拉赫似乎听到父母的惨叫，听到医生的喘息，听到护士们手执工具的金属碰撞声。

“我想转学……”  
“我们都听你的决定，只要你不再做傻事了Mo！”

面过不知多少位心理医生，都是摇摇头称自己尽力了。萨拉赫冷冷注视着窗外父母焦头烂额的表情，感叹真是无奈。伦敦的雨是黑色的，淅淅沥沥倒映着阴暗的天空。萨拉赫拾起小时候喜爱的彩色铅笔描绘出一幅幅可怕的画卷。关于死亡、恶魔、以及所有阴暗的一切，当然也有吸血鬼。

“是的，我们孩子最近老是画一些奇奇怪怪的东西，真的很吓人。”萨拉赫太太泣不成声，让新来的心理医生震惊无比。  
“我有一个小小的建议不知二位能否听听看？”雪白皮肤的老心理医生咳了几下，得到肯定的回答后继续说：“这孩子好像对吸血鬼挺感兴趣的，要不然你们让他去旅游一下，到吸血鬼的故乡去，说不定他会喜欢呢。”

夫妇二人对视片刻，似乎瞬间达成了一致：“现在只要是让他开心的事情，我们都不会放弃的，请问先生有没有推荐的地方？”

“这个嘛……虽然罗马尼亚一直是大热门，但我老家那边正好最近有个地方不错……”心理医生淡绿的眼珠转了转，从宽大的袖口里拿出了一张宣传单。

“Mo，过几天我们带你去克罗地亚度假，去看看吸血鬼的故乡怎么样。”萨拉赫太太在门口小声问着。  
“都可以的，妈妈。”

“虽然这个心理医生看起来怪怪的，说话口音也很重，不过感觉应该还是靠谱。”夫妇二人一边议论一边开始订机票。

所有的一切准备就绪，  
命运之轮似乎正要启动。

番外：

“又要来一家人？那岂不是我又要被赶到外面的小屋子住了。”狼人罗伯逊生气地抱着笔记本转身就走。  
“随便，反正我们就是您的摇钱树，尊贵的克洛普大人，请尽情蹂躏我们吧。”  
“尊贵的洛夫伦男爵，您能否收起您中世纪那一套，客人今天晚些时候就要来了，你也得乖乖滚去和罗伯逊一起睡。”  
“没劲，你倒是给我们提成啊，当初我们就不该相信你的传销说辞。”  
“滚滚滚，不要说这些没用的，我供你们吃穿还不够吗？我可是你们的衣食父母。”

洛夫伦非常不满，气得躺在床上一天没有饮血。当夕阳下山的时候他终于听到外面的动静，便有些好奇从后门走了出去。

“该死，这距离也太远啦。”洛夫伦完全看不清这次来的客人究竟是什么模样，却突然发现他们正朝自己的方向走过来，他心慌意乱只好躲到了墓碑背后的草丛里。

呵，又是无聊的个人介绍，还土耳其朋友。洛夫伦心想克洛普这个恶趣味的死老头这时候还在拿自己当笑料就气不打一处来，他又心想如果自己这个时候恶作剧地出去大喊一声：嘿，远方的朋友们，吸血鬼在这里。

想到会把这家人吓得魂飞魄散就好笑，想到克洛普的金钱不翼而飞气到跺脚就更想笑。

正深陷自己完美的意淫中时，一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的嗓音却在墓碑的背面开口了：

“抱歉洛夫伦男爵，今天要打扰您了。”

……

老吸血鬼，你他妈还真的没有骗我啊！


	4. 【洛夫伦X萨拉赫】梦魇的自画像  ——Zaboravili Dvorac（遗忘之堡）续篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼AU/OOC  
后续，烂尾警告  
有刀慎入

雪白的窗帘随夜风起舞，银白的月光依旧不知疲倦地照映着反光的地板。一个身影鬼鬼祟祟从窗外翻入，瞄到床上鼓鼓的一团被子露出了笑容。

轻轻踮着脚尖慢慢靠近，被子里一点动静也没有，似乎毫无察觉危险正在附近。洛夫伦按捺不住自己的心跳一跃扑了上去，感受到怀抱里是如此柔软，芳香扑鼻。

“你竟然真的为我回来了亲爱的，就算是这样抱着你也让我欲火焚身呢。”沉浸在满满的幸福感中，眯着眼的洛夫伦突然被点亮的水晶吊灯吓了一大跳。

只见萨拉赫端着水杯从门外走进来，一脸惊愕地看着洛夫伦此刻半裸着身子抱着自己塞到被子里的枕头们发情。

“抱歉，我没想到几年过去吸血鬼男爵的喜好已经大变。”

“你哪里学坏的，Mo！”

看着埃及人眼角挑上的笑容，洛夫伦自然地将他抱住，像只黏糊糊的蜗牛一样死命蹭着他坚硬的……后背。

“你长高了，而且……胡子也不少，变化这么大，鬼知道这几年我有多想你……”洛夫伦搂着他在耳边喘着气说着。

“当然不像长生不老的吸血鬼男爵，说不定我某天就是胡子花白的老头了。”萨拉赫淡定地拍开洛夫伦紧抱的手臂：“怎么来这么早？”

“这不是……看你来了吗……”吸血鬼男爵挠挠脑袋，心想这孩子还真是长大了，对自己的攻击都能一一化解，和18岁时候的任人摆布判若两人。

“好吧，关灯睡觉。”  
“啊？”  
“你不要以为我不知道你那300多岁的腐朽脑瓜里在想些什么，洛夫伦男爵。”萨拉赫嘴角轻扬，仿佛勾引似的凑近了些盯着他，短暂火花般对视片刻后，在洛夫伦快要沦陷的前一秒迅速移开目光，朝床上走去。

小恶魔。  
洛夫伦莫名感到自己与世隔绝的闭塞导致已然跟不上这个时代的节奏，一股挫败感油然而生。

“愣着干嘛？”听到萨拉赫的声音洛夫伦回过神，差点喷出鼻血。只见褪去外衣的萨拉赫竟然仅穿了一条内裤躺在雪白的床单上。

“亲爱的，我来了！”得到邀请的洛夫伦飞奔过去然而还没触到床就被萨拉赫一脚踹开。  
“想都不要想，我只是最近比较喜欢裸睡。”埃及人心满意足地裹紧小被子闭上眼，睫毛依旧纤长，蓬蓬的卷发与胡子连成一小片，包裹着麦色的皮肤，嘴角甚至带着一丝奸计得逞的笑，洛夫伦可怜巴巴地躺在另一侧痴痴地看着，却失去了动手动脚的勇气。

“洛夫伦男爵，你现在的表情告诉我你很想上我。”闭着眼睛的萨拉赫平静地说话，就像在梦游。

“睡觉睡觉……”洛夫伦委屈地翻过身，想要让自己兴奋的某器官安静下来，想到埃及人的转变心里却又堵得慌，这还是当时哭着嚷着要自己带他去地狱的小可爱吗？正悲伤着的下一秒却发现自己兴奋异常的某器官被紧紧握住，回过头只见萨拉赫朝自己哈哈大笑。

“Dejan，你的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈。”洛夫伦想要说些什么却发现眼前的埃及人笑得停不下来，自己就像变成了一位喜剧演员，刚刚的表演很明显获得了仅此一位观众的强烈认可。

“上次教你如何闭嘴，今天就教你恶作剧也得适可而止好了。”忍无可忍的洛夫伦突然一个翻身压在萨拉赫身上，打了对方一个措手不及。

两条孔武有力的雪白手臂支撑着硬朗的身体将萨拉赫锁住，丝毫未变的英俊脸庞近在咫尺。近到可怕的距离让心跳声震天动地，四目相对倒映着彼此眼里的火焰。一时失语，趁这个空档洛夫伦立刻俯身吻了埃及人一下。只是简单的蜻蜓点水，唇瓣紧贴的一瞬间却像一把钥匙打开了紧锁多年的大门。洛夫伦却也在此刻坏笑撤离，兴致勃勃看着对方，没有继续的动作。

“没意思。”萨拉赫觉得好笑，偏过头假装不理他，心里却被刚才的吻撩得痒痒的，紧紧抓着被子的一角。这景象被洛夫伦尽收眼底，便贴着他耳边轻轻吹着气：“上次某人可是在这儿叫得大声着呢。”萨拉赫一听脸蛋迅速升温，正要伸手揍这个可恶的吸血鬼却被眼疾手快的洛夫伦按住。

“你是吸血鬼你力气大。”萨拉赫仿佛又回到了小男孩的状态嘟着嘴不满地抱怨着这场不公平的赛制，眼神闪躲不敢直视吸血鬼情欲氤氲的棕色瞳孔。这可爱模样让洛夫伦再次贴近他的脸颊。近到睫毛似乎都要触到一起，感受着对方的呼吸渐渐急促，萨拉赫晃动不安的手臂慢慢弯折挂到洛夫伦修长的脖子上，洛夫伦也顺着身体惯性贴上埃及人光滑的胸肌。

“其实我想说的是，很高兴再次见到你。”洛夫伦跨坐在萨拉赫仅剩一条内裤的胯间，贴近半张的双唇轻轻吻了几下，两人便急不可耐地纠缠在一起。吮吸着湿嫩的小舌后与又藕断丝连，清脆的声响反复回荡在月光盈满的房间里。随着这样的节奏，洛夫伦感觉到身下的男人正一阵一阵地耸动着腰部，将下半身与自己紧紧贴合，甚至能感受到某个部位渐渐充血变得坚挺。

吻了好一会儿两人的手渐渐变得不安分起来，萨拉赫一边沉浸在激烈的唇舌交战之中一边起身将洛夫伦的上衣脱掉，两人之间再无任何布料的阻碍，冰冷与火热迅速交织在一起。  
萨拉赫用布满肌肉的双腿将吸血鬼的腰部箍住，环绕着洛夫伦脖子的双臂散开，头渐渐从上向下移动来到洛夫伦胸前，舌头急不可耐地舔了上去。

“哦老天……”洛夫伦被这意想不到的刺激弄到叫出声，看着埃及男人卖力地吮吸、舔舐，快感像闪电一样在大脑里噼里啪啦作响。

“哪里学到的这个？”喘着粗气的洛夫伦也将手抚上埃及人光滑的胸肌摩擦。索性将埃及人按到床上躺着，对着他红透的耳根一阵攻击，听到耳边传来萨拉赫断断续续的呻吟：“全都是……你教的。”  
洛夫伦又将舌尖转移到脖颈、胸前，紧接着一口气沿着腹肌一寸一寸向下：“你变得爱撒谎了小恶魔。”停留到肚脐的地方猛吻了几下，这一连串的动作让萨拉赫难以抑制地大叫出声。

洛夫伦当然要趁这个时候继续进发，他一边亲吻埃及人的双唇一边将手放到内裤鼓胀的部位，那里高高隆起像一座小山丘，隔着布料摩擦了几下，洛夫伦便将内裤脱掉，萨拉赫迷蒙的眼神显示似乎还未回过神。

“Dej……？”一阵酸麻从下体向大脑窜升，萨拉赫发现洛夫伦竟然埋头吮吸住了自己坚硬的阳具，一边凝视着自己因快感喘息不停的表情，然后突然退出留下一句让埃及人更脸红心跳的话：“我想看你因我高潮的样子。”紧接着将阳具整个吞进冰凉的口腔，萨拉赫皱眉大声呻吟，这冰凉的空间包裹着温润的器官，就像被封锁在冰窖里刺激着每一条神经，是前所未有的感官刺激。

“Dej……有点太舒服……”  
“谢谢夸奖。”洛夫伦心满意足看着萨拉赫耸动腰部扭动着，甚至兴奋到将双腿紧紧缠住自己的脖子，知道他渐入佳境也没有停止嘴上抽动的动作。萨拉赫看着自己爱的人正努力地埋头抽动，小舌灵活地打着转，感到自己禁欲多年的身体似乎酥麻到快要炸裂。

“Dej……嗯……啊……”萨拉赫已经褪去重逢时刻略显生涩的矜持，从喉咙处发出小兽般嘶哑的吼叫，腰肢一酸，就感到下身一股热流涌出。片刻后洛夫伦将颤抖的萨拉赫拥在怀里，感受他沉重的喘息和滚烫的身体。

“这么快？”  
“……很久没见到你了……”  
“这几年你都没有想着我，然后……自己解决？”  
听到这句萨拉赫猛然摇头，脸红到了耳根。

“这很正常，害羞干嘛？”洛夫伦吻了一下埃及人的额头转身：“我去帮你拿点热水。”  
还没起身手却被勾住了，洛夫伦转过头一看，萨拉赫正楚楚可怜地盯着自己，亮晶晶的眼里都能挤出水来：“别走，Dej……”

搞什么？洛夫伦心想刚才这小恶魔还一副耀武扬威的模样，这么快就又变回小羊羔了？

“好，我不走。我想，你大老远从英国跑来的目的不仅仅是关爱我们这个快乐小镇少得可怜的心理疾病患者吧。”  
“反正跟你没什么关系……”  
“哦，既然没兴致，那我就不讲我这段时间遇到多少位可爱的小男孩儿了……”  
“亲爱的吸血鬼男爵，我相信明天之前我就能找到一根银制小刀戳穿你不安分的小心脏。”萨拉赫嫌弃地看了洛夫伦一眼，突然想起了什么似的陷入平静：“夜还漫长，跟我说说和那个男孩儿的故事吧？”

洛夫伦不安地抚弄着领角的衣领漫不经心地问：“谁？”  
“那个土耳其男孩。”萨拉赫盯着窗外黑压压的森林，从那个方向涌来的寒风冰冷刺骨。

月亮渐渐西沉，两个相互依偎的背影靠在窗台，沐浴在清冷的月光里，萨拉赫也终于从洛夫伦口中了解了那些早已随风而逝的故事。那个悲惨的土耳其男孩，地狱般的地下宫殿还有那名神秘的老吸血鬼。

“真是一个悲伤的故事。”  
“都过去了。”  
“那……你还爱他吗？” 

洛夫伦回过头看着眼前成熟了不少的埃及男人，过去几百年他何尝不是没想象过之前那位土耳其少年长大后的模样。每到月圆之夜疯狂的不止是狼人，还有藤蔓一般疯长的想念。遇到现在的萨拉赫那天，洛夫伦发誓他真想直接跪倒在老吸血鬼面前致谢，他知道世界没有遗忘他，神明没有放弃他。即使那夜的欢愉后两人又一次天各一方，他依旧怀着两人必定重逢的信念。两股贯穿不同时空的想念似乎重叠在一起，变得更加深邃。命运之轮好不容易再次显灵，他不能再放走萨拉赫第二次，这是毋庸置疑的。

“现在的我早已不是那年的德扬.洛夫伦男爵，爱着那个萨拉赫的男爵已经在那条隐秘的小河边死去了，现在爱着你的是新生的——吸血鬼男爵。”

萨拉赫绷直了身体挣脱洛夫伦冰凉的怀抱：“你仍那么清晰地记得他……”  
洛夫伦缓缓垂下头：“要知道那是我还是人类的时候，第一次动了心。”  
萨拉赫没有说话，空气似乎静止陷入尴尬。

“自从你在墓碑那儿对我说你爱我那一刻起，我就下定决心，无论你是否会回来，这一生我只会等你这一个人。”洛夫伦盯着萨拉赫的双眼，丝毫没有动摇。

萨拉赫稍微松了口气，重新靠在男爵冰凉的肩膀：“讲肉麻情话你还真是冠军，不过请现实一些，男爵大人，我每一天都在变老，直到有一天我终将长眠。”

“我想木桩、银制刀具什么也不会太难找不是吗？到时候我们不还是得睡一起？”洛夫伦一脸生无可恋的正经样子逗得萨拉赫哈哈大笑。  
“刚才你提到什么‘可爱小男孩’的时候，我的确有这样的冲动。”  
“嘿，真是铁石心肠，到时候你下手可不能太重啊。”  
“至少当下，我预定了这儿整整一周，你哪儿也不能去，只能陪着我。”埃及人又露出得意的笑脸。  
“哇哦，原来我还是计时收费的。”洛夫伦耸耸肩，假装很悲伤的样子。

“既然我们亲爱的吸血鬼男爵不能照射日光，明天我们去画室待一天怎样？”  
洛夫伦猛然回过头，埃及男人眼里满满的笑意：“我想为你画一幅肖像，我可是专业的。”  
“哇哦，我真是受宠若惊，那我岂不是应该提供一些更好的‘服务’？”洛夫伦一边说着一边扯开萨拉赫肩上松垮垮的衬衫，一小片裸露的肌肤在月光下格外性感。

“原来吸血鬼的发情是无时无刻的。”萨拉赫嫌弃地穿上衣服正要向床边走，忽然却被吸血鬼从身后紧紧锁住：“看来我的埃及恋人总是喜欢口是心非，现在离天亮还早着，我们还有很多时间……”  
“才不是你的恋人！喂你轻点！”

“你今天迟到了3分钟，画师先生。”  
“把店交给奥里吉先生打点总是要交代一番的不是吗？抱歉模特先生。”  
“连续穿了五天这衣服都绷得我快不能呼吸了。”洛夫伦端坐在椅子上很不满。

“太严肃了Dej，你该不会还是想像之前一样一脸深仇大恨地展示在墓碑上吧。”萨拉赫沾了白色混进肉粉色里，心想吸血鬼肤色还真是不一般的白。

“抱歉Mo……”虽然洛夫伦很努力地咧嘴微笑，不过萨拉赫都明白，那晚的对话谈到了那个无法避免的问题，让最近的吸血鬼男爵心事重重。

不知不觉墙上时针指向六点整，寂静的画室只剩下画笔与调色盘触碰的声响。

“Dej，你可以过来一下吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我好像已经完成得差不多了。”

洛夫伦缓慢起身，感觉自己快要变成一块化石，有些迷迷糊糊走到萨拉赫面前。眼前的肖像和自己一模一样，甚至多了几分生命力。 

“挺好。”  
“知道吗，今天这位男爵可不像画上看起来这么开心。”萨拉赫微笑盯着哑口无言的洛夫伦，紧接着摸出了几块巧克力：“希望这个能让你感觉好一些。”

“不，不不，人类的食物。”  
“这是黑巧克力，你们吸血鬼可以吃的。”  
看着洛夫伦倔强地偏过头躲开，萨拉赫又无奈地笑了笑，将薄薄的包装纸撕下，掰开一小块半咬在嘴里靠了过去，洛夫伦看着眼前的萨拉赫，心跳得飞快。大脑还在当机，对方已经凑到唇前，洛夫伦忍不住张开嘴，巧克力的香醇立刻在口腔内弥漫。谁知萨拉赫并没有撤退，而是长驱直入将舌头与巧克力送入对方唇中，甜美甘醇瞬间撩拨了味觉，可可带来的愉悦传达到每一根神经。虽然只是短短几秒，洛夫伦觉得这是一个比任何一个长吻都美妙的吻。

“你简直是世界上最甜美的小恶魔。”  
“那现在的你就是世界上最窘迫的吸血鬼男爵。”

“砰——！”听到响声二人回过头一看，罗伯逊正以一个尴尬十足的姿势滑倒在门口。  
“不是我有意偷听的啊，我只是路过，路过，你们继续……”

洛夫伦立马窜过去扯住银灰色的狼尾巴：“撒谎尾巴就会露出来的坏习惯还是没改啊Robbo。”  
“疼啊！疼疼，放了放了，我承认，我刚才一直潜伏在门口偷看……”

“这位是？”萨拉赫摩擦着刚才画纸上沾上的巧克力问。  
“啊，这是我这几百年来唯一一个伴儿，如你所见，一只可爱的犬科动物。”  
“Dejan，你现在是在给你男朋友介绍我，麻烦正式一点。”  
一听到男朋友三个词，萨拉赫体温瞬间上升，这有种过于正式的感觉。

“你好，萨拉赫先生，也许你不认识我，我可知道你。这几年德扬可是天天念着你，我都快烦死了，更别提之前有100年我看到他天天坐在窗台掉眼泪的傻样……”  
“少说几句会死？”看到这个猪队友洛夫伦气不打一处来。

看到萨拉赫微变的表情，罗伯逊这才意识到自己说错了话，立刻改口：“总之之前我和Dejan在这个破烂城堡里呆了几百年，一直过着无忧无虑的单身生活，直到遇上了克洛普这个传销骗子，现在不得不在他手下打工，被压榨……”罗伯逊索性坐下来啃着剩余的巧克力。

“你们都帮尤尔根打工？太神奇了”萨拉赫脸色由阴转晴，余光瞄到心事被曝光的洛夫伦恶狠狠瞪着罗伯逊。

“他根本不是普通的人类，我和Dejan刚认识他的第一天本来想吃了他，然后……”  
“怎么了？”  
“然后我俩差点被他打死。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”

洛夫伦干咳了几声：“总之这个不好笑，早知道他是一名非常强大的巫师，我们也不会那么乱来。”  
“不过还好，自从他来，我们的伙食改善了不少，我也不用天天吃老鼠了，现在过得还算不赖。”  
“强大的巫师！完全没看出来，这么说他一定会许多厉害的法术。”

“真的有，我研究过他是13世纪的人，按理来说巫师的生命也不会这么长，可他通晓关于生死与预知的法术，所以才会这么厉害吧。”罗伯逊吃完了所有巧克力起身：“你们继续‘聊天’吧，我就不打扰二位了。”  
“喂，吃完就跑啊。”洛夫伦朝着狼尾巴离去的方向大喊，话音落下后画室渐渐陷入另一片寂静。

“真是一座可爱的城堡，有吸血鬼也有狼人，甚至还有巫师。”萨拉赫朝洛夫伦笑了一下，对方又凑了过来，有些心疼地拥住他：“Mo……抱歉，其实刚刚Robbo开玩笑呢……”  
“好啦，无时无刻都在发情的男爵大人，我的肖像画工作已经完成了，现在要下班了。”  
看到笑容重回埃及人脸上洛夫伦有些不可思议，却也不再提起刚才的那些破事：  
“介意今晚加班吗亲爱的？我还想再吃点巧克力。”  
“嗯……不……唔……”  
……

连续一个月白雪纷飞，山上封了路，导致古堡的营业只能暂停。洛夫伦有好长一段时间没有见到萨拉赫了。躺在小床上百无聊赖，自己也不敢贸然前去拜访。要知道圣诞夜那里可是异常热闹，人来人往。

城堡也变得格外热闹，罗伯逊和新来的小助手们混在了一起，这让洛夫伦瞬间回忆起在200年前那个月圆之夜和原形毕露失去理智的罗伯逊大打出手，自己伤痕累累的惨样。不过现在看着他和他们在积满厚雪的院落里给圣诞树挂上各种各样的彩色灯球，时不时发出清脆的笑声，洛夫伦仍然羡慕至极。

那幅巨大的肖像已经替换了之前的旧肖像，那位冷酷的吸血鬼男爵看上去和蔼了不少，洛夫伦看得入神，笑着摇了摇头。

去见他吧。

披上漆黑的斗篷，洛夫伦回头望了一眼生气勃勃的古堡，转而朝着山下那一片灯火通明走去。小镇变化并不是很大，除了新建的大型超市和广场中央的大型圣诞树之外，人们脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容几百年来依旧没变，伴随着飘扬的雪花愉快绽放着。洛夫伦鬼鬼祟祟摩擦着手中的小纸条，兜兜转转来到了一所安静的小房子跟前，那就是萨拉赫经营的心理诊疗所，一棵漂亮的圣诞树立在门口，小屋门上挂着“已休息”的招牌。

熟练从窗户窜进卧室，这里黑乎乎的空无一人，洛夫伦隐隐有些不好的预感，这是血液中蕴藏的本能。

轻轻推开卧室门，穿过长廊，就算是隆冬时节洛夫伦额角也渗出了汗，眼前是客厅巨大的落地窗，窗外的雪花被路灯照得透亮，一片片洒下来，勾勒出一个蓬蓬头的轮廓正一动不动背对自己坐在沙发上。

“Mo！”洛夫伦颤抖着抓紧斗篷潮湿的一角，刚才沾上的小雪花早已融成了水。

没有回答，这座背影就像一尊不动如山的雕塑。  
血液里的不安更加强烈，洛夫伦冲到那个背影跟前，只见自己的恋人正闭着双眼，宛若已然不存在于这个世界。他皮肤惨白，表情安详，这熟悉的感觉就像……

“Dej，对不起……”  
洛夫伦没等萨拉赫说完便抱住了他：“Mo，你怎么这几天都不来找我啊，你知不知道我多想你，大晚上的也不开灯，你身体好凉，冻坏了吧，今天是平安夜也不点个壁炉……”

“Dej你听我说……”听出洛夫伦语无伦次渐渐颤抖，萨拉赫打断了他，却发现他已微微啜泣。  
“你没有猜错Dej……对不起。”

多年前那股圣殿坍塌的崩溃感又一次发作，脑海闪现着那个土耳其少年灿烂的笑容以及最后在水面漂浮西去时的安详，洛夫伦绝望地闭上眼睛，眼泪迫不及待地夺眶而出。  
“你究竟是谁？”洛夫伦冷冷地直视着这双陌生的绿眼睛，那里面没有一丝属于人类的恐惧，而是一种安然的平静。  
“Dej，我不会还手的……”   
“谁干的？告诉我！谁把你变成了这样。”  
“这是我自己的选择……”

“你以为你在做什么？你永远都不能看到太阳了，你根本不明白成为一个阴暗永生的吸血鬼多么痛苦！”   
“可是……”  
“你知不知道……有的人有多想活下去却不能如愿，分明还有着大把美好的时光却生不逢时！”   
面对责问萨拉赫神情呆滞，眼睛里再无亮色，就像一个做错事的小孩子。  
洛夫伦转过身朝大门方向走去，脚边却被什么扯住。

“Dej……不要走……”萨拉赫呜咽着断续吐出几个单词，抽搐着抱住洛夫伦的右腿。洛夫伦感到眼泪挂在脸上刀刮似的疼，颤抖地问出最后一句：“告诉我，是谁干的……”  
“这不重要……已经不重要了……”

“我恨你”洛夫伦闭上眼一咬牙，踢开了身后的手臂。

“圣诞快乐。”温柔颤抖的问候被应声关上的门掩盖，萨拉赫才意识到吸血鬼男爵已经离去。他把头埋在膝盖里肆意发泄，却只能发出闷哼的声音，刚才隐忍的眼泪一股脑儿爆发了出来。

“圣诞快乐，Dej……”  
这位吸血鬼男爵就连永别都说得如此温柔，让人贪恋其间残余的温度。萨拉赫紧靠在沙发上泪流不止，窗外的雪下得更大了，遥远的地方传来温馨的圣诞曲，恋人们会在槲寄生下动情接吻，而自己耗尽一生获得的却是一次意外诀别。

那之前的代价又有什么意义呢？  
萨拉赫似乎又一次沉入了无尽的黑暗，再也无力动弹。时钟快要指向12点，画面一点一点变得模糊的时候，窗外突然闪现一片阴影遮住了被雪映亮的天空。

那高大的影子就像那天夜里一样从窗户靠近，然后紧紧抱住了他。

“可我怎么这么爱你。”  
萨拉赫伏在肩头，眼泪像决堤的山洪。

“Mo，你愿意和我一起面对永恒的诅咒吗？”  
“Dej，我愿意。”

End.


	5. 番外：绷带与棺椁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我只是比较喜欢“5”这个数字……

“我几乎治好了所有人，却救不了你……”  
“Divock，谢谢你……”

普通地成为一名大学生，普通地迷失在伦敦的车水马龙，他似乎完全脱离了曾经的阴影。自从遇到那名改变他人生轨迹的吸血鬼，生活似乎总在与阴暗回忆纠葛的主旋律中参杂着柳暗花明。虽然是一场意外的奇遇，却难以从记忆里抹去。那英俊的、不属于人间的奇异存在总会突然闪现。在那些阴暗回忆快要吞噬自己的下一秒，黑色冰冷的身体就会将自己紧紧抱住，把自己与不堪回首的过去阻隔开来，带有异国语调的温柔嗓音就在耳边……  
“别怕。”

睁开眼，一梦五年。

就这样顺利毕业，顺利成为一名普通人，对于曾经挣扎于生与死边缘的少年来说已然足够幸运。萨拉赫把这一切都归功于那位快要在回忆里褪色的吸血鬼男爵。

毅然决然回到这个令他魂牵梦萦的森林，那座古堡正隐藏在青色的雾布里。和奥里吉一起打理好了心理诊疗室，两人累得瘫倒沙发上一句话也说不出。萨拉赫望着东边的一角，耀眼的第一缕晨光已经划破浓密的夜色。  
“Divock，我想去见他。”

和洛夫伦重逢的日子美好到不真实。萨拉赫第一次感觉到，这大概是他前面20多年来的悲惨经历换来的唯一一次幸运。然而就像带刺的玫瑰，那片阴影始终如影随形，心中始终有一个声音在呼唤。每一次闭上眼，狰狞的藤蔓，恶怪的脸庞，凌乱的红黑色交织，已经分不清那是新渗的血液还是黎明的曙光……

夜是如此漫长，仿佛永远看不到尽头。

“跟我来……”那是一根熟悉的手臂，修长的手指骨节分明，指甲似被鲜血侵染，那少年和自己有着近乎一模一样的容貌。

“你是谁？你是谁！”  
“我就是你。”

……  
已经不记得这是第几次做这样的噩梦，那个人变成如影随形的梦魇，时刻盘踞在每一根脆弱神经的背后蓄势待发。萨拉赫面无表情看着镜子里的自己，那些曾经的伤疤依旧醒目，也时刻提醒着自己那些早该被遗忘在风里的现实。

“Jurgen？”  
“Mo，我只想告诫你永生并不是幸运，而是一种诅咒。”  
“这是我自己的选择……”  
“请原谅，我还没有成为刽子手的勇气。”

白雪纷纷，封山的第一天就像一年似的漫长。萨拉赫睡了一整天，做了许多奇异的梦。

惊醒的瞬间已是泪流满面，墙壁上的古钟滴答滴答地运转着，时针正好指向午夜12点。和平时不同的是，时钟上面竟然坐着那位熟悉的光头老先生。

“我好像见过您，先生……”萨拉赫眯着眼，怀疑自己只是又进入了一个奇异的梦境。  
“孩子，这不是我们第一次见面了，应该说是第三次？哦好像是第二次，我也记不清了，要知道我这几百岁的脑袋里可能是长了满满蛆虫，这个年纪，不得不服老……”老先生降落到房间地面，咳了几声。

“先生……请问您是……”萨拉赫下意识地拉紧了被子，浑身一阵哆嗦。  
“哦别怕，亲爱的，我只是一个连名字都忘记的可怜老吸血鬼罢了，或者说，你应该恨我，毕竟……我把你的恋人变成了吸血鬼？”老先生不知什么时候窜到了萨拉赫被子里，盯着他那双棕色眼睛笑嘻嘻地说着，把对方吓了一跳。  
“是您！那个时候也是您在我家浴池救过我的命对吗！”萨拉赫握着老先生瘦骨嶙峋的双手，因敬畏而止不住地发颤。  
“举手之劳，没什么大不了的。”吸血鬼跳下床跑到椅子上坐下来：“想跟我出去散散步吗，孩子。”  
“去哪里？”

翻山越岭，远离人世，白雪皑皑的世界里仿佛没有一点生命的迹象。萨拉赫紧跟着只披了一件破袍子的吸血鬼。他一瘸一拐地陷在迷茫的雪雾里，速度却快到萨拉赫差点跟不上，就像一名身手矫健的侠客。望着那单薄的背影，萨拉赫突然有一丝心疼。

“所以，您一直一个人住在这里？”  
“请随意，这里是脏乱了点，哦小心不要踩到我昨天吃剩的老鼠。”老吸血鬼在一片黑暗里翻出一截破旧的蜡烛，小心翼翼地点燃了它，黑暗潮湿的洞穴里顿时有了光亮。

“抱歉，这里已经很久没有客人了。”老先生有些歉意地拽着衣角，露出了一个遗憾的表情。  
“没关系，先生，我也是第一次来到这样的地方。”萨拉赫乖巧地坐在石椅上，望着洞外飘扬的飞雪。

“就是在那里，那片被冻上的小溪，洛夫伦男爵失去了那个土耳其男孩。”老先生语气平静得像在诉说一个平淡乏味的故事。  
“他为了那个人等了300多年，对吗……”  
“甚至选择了永生的诅咒，他是我见过的最痴情的人。”察觉到萨拉赫微妙的表情变化，老吸血鬼笑盈盈地观察着他：“你不开心？”  
“我真的和那个人很像吗？”萨拉赫眼里倒映着忽明忽暗的烛火。

“哈哈哈哈，如果我说一模一样这样的大实话你会更生气吗？”老吸血鬼抱住萨拉赫，将冰凉的脸贴到他睁大的眼睛旁，对着他小声耳语着：“你嫉妒了。瞧瞧，你把他当人生信仰，他却把你当一个替代品，真是十恶不赦的恶魔。你再想想看，如果这一世你幸运地走到生命的尽头，他仍然英俊潇洒，你能指望他在今后的日子里对你这具铮铮白骨忠心耿耿？哈哈哈哈哈……”老吸血鬼的笑声久久回荡在洞穴里，尖酸刺耳，惊得角落里的蝙蝠们哆哆嗦嗦地躁动起来。

“不会的！”萨拉赫仿佛透过老吸血鬼的言语活生生看到了他们最后的结局，那镜花水月一般的爱情就像枯枝般脆弱。  
“咳！咳咳！”吸血鬼笑着笑着大口咳嗽了起来。萨拉赫见他佝偻着身子痛苦万分的模样不由得有些吃惊，便搀扶他慢慢坐了下来。

“你是个好孩子，我刚才其实是在说笑罢了。你果然和Dejan所言一样可爱，说什么都会信。”吸血鬼又一次和善地笑起来，感觉被作弄的萨拉赫却没那么开心。  
“不过你只需要知道一点就够了，Dejan比任何人都爱你，至少在遇见你之后，我敢肯定。”

老吸血鬼瞪着绿色的眼睛认真地对萨拉赫说着，那瘦骨嶙峋的手掌比洞外的雪花还要冰冷。

“可是，我总有一天也会死去的，先生。”萨拉赫眼里流露出悲伤的神情。

“我猜Dejan这小子一定对你说过到时候杀掉他这样的蠢话对吧。”  
看到看吸血鬼搭到自己肩上的手，萨拉赫惊讶地点点头：“不过……我不觉得那个时候我能下得去手。”  
“这在正常不过了，因为她也一样。”老吸血鬼第一次发出了沉重的叹息。  
“谁？”  
“我曾经的恋人，如果她活到今天大概有867岁了。当然，可惜她是一个人类。”  
“先生，您是说，你们也曾有过这样的约定吗？”萨拉赫两眼放光。  
“那几十年是我最幸福的时光，我看着她一天天长大、垂老，直到有一天她不再动弹，年少时许诺什么一起去地狱的狗屁约定都是骗人的，最终她却只是要我好好活下去。是啊，我遵守这个承诺活了800多年，有什么用呢，终究是孤身一人，这比死亡更让人痛苦。”

老吸血鬼佝偻着身子，拾起旁边的死老鼠吃了起来。  
“这期间您没有遇到另一个她了，对吗？”萨拉赫试探着问。  
“哈哈，孩子，我知道你在想什么。之前也有一位路过的吸血鬼同僚告诉我可以再等等，可惜的是我没有那么好的运气。所以某种程度上来说我真的很嫉妒Dejan。”

“先生，虽然这个时候说有些冒昧，但您能帮我完成这一生最后一个心愿吗？”  
“不行，我已经做了一次罪人，不能让我做第二次了！”老吸血鬼很快明白过来，神色慌张躲到了洞穴深处。

“先生！”烛光瞬间熄灭，萨拉赫摸索着朝洞穴深处行走，浓烈的腐烂味道涌入，与浓郁的黑暗混合成死亡的气息环绕着。在最尽头的光亮处，萨拉赫仿佛看到了一位英俊的青年，正跪倒在一座鲜花簇拥的坟墓前哭泣。渐渐的，他穿上了乌黑的袍子，来到寂静的森林，隔绝了自己。四季不断轮换，他都会去到那座荒废的坟墓前送上一束五颜六色的小野花。他法力渐渐变强，开始周游世界，然而也只是像走马观花地欣赏一场场戏剧，仅仅过了几百年，世界就发生了天翻覆地的变化。在那个五彩斑斓的世界里他是如此格格不入，孤苦伶仃。  
“Mary，我可能要食言了，这实在是太令人痛苦了……”他跪在坟墓前哭泣，却没有任何人回应。那条漂亮的黑袍子已经磨得四处是洞，变得破旧不堪。他不再去那个空洞的坟墓，也不再周游世界，而是隐居于雾霭氤氲的森林，变成了猎人口中恐怖的传说，渐渐的，就连人类也不记得他，直到有一天，他也忘记了她到底长什么样。

“哦不……”萨拉赫想要走进那一片月光里拥抱他，却发现四周的光渐渐消散。

“这就是我的故事，也许也是Dejan未来的故事。”老吸血鬼突然出现在身后，将萨拉赫静静地拥入怀中。

“听着，你真的做好准备了吗？”  
“真的。”  
“所有的一切，现世的家人、朋友、事业、财富，还有与光明的永别，你都不再留有牵挂了吗？”  
“对。”  
“傻孩子。”

“我没有办法把他一个人留在这个世界里，先生。”

老吸血鬼震颤了一下，叹了口气：“行，我给你一个特优待遇。”  
“什么？”萨拉赫看着老吸血鬼表情有些不自然。

“作为交换，我要你变成吸血鬼之后的第一件事就是……吸干我的血，杀了我。”  
“不！我不会这么做的。”萨拉赫头摇得像个拨浪鼓。  
“听着，孩子，这也是我在这个世界上最后一个心愿，同时也让你知道，永生需要付出的代价。”  
“可您是这样一个心善的吸血鬼先生……”萨拉赫热泪盈眶，抱住了这具瘦骨如柴的身躯。  
“孩子，我真的很想念Mary。现在我终于明白我应该陪伴她舒服地躺在地下，而不是理所应当地在这个世界里虚度光阴，这真的，生不如死。所以你就当帮我一把？”  
“但我会很难过的……”  
“小伙子，开心些，你会继承我所有强大的力量，成为比你恋人更强大的吸血鬼，不过有些小麻烦的是，你得好好跟他解释一番，他一定会理解你，接受你。祝福你们成为这里最美的永恒，我大概也能放心一些。所以，你准备好了吗？”

“是的先生，我准备好了。”

End.


End file.
